Underhive Tales: Oxbellow
by Michael Pumabi
Summary: Pre-Imperial work "Othello" by William Shakespear, reworked by Necromundan playwright Phildeaux Quakespire for performance in Hive Primus, circa M38.
1. Chapter 1

Historians Notes

Thought to take place in late M36, _Oxbellow_ is set in Ventash, a prominent settlement close to the hive walls near the surface of Necromunda. Containing a large garrison of Imperial Guardsmen, the settlement was known for fighting many incursions against the Wasteland Nomads and raids from outlying settlements that still tried to eke out a living beyond the hive.

One of the main targets of these raids and invasions was the work-town of Sidepress, which was built directly inside the walls of the have. The town had large gates that opened out of the hive to allow the workers to ply the trade of the town. The vast majority of the town's resources were dedicated to the manufacture and installation of enormous sheets of shielding designed to protect the walls from the ever increasing pollution that was starting to affect the outer walls of Hive Primus. The garrisons from Ventash were often called out to reinforce the defenders of Sidepress.

Historical records show that both towns were located in the territory of House Orlock. However, the title character is a member of House Goliath, who managed to become appointed the Captain of the Garrison located in Ventash. As the story begins, Oxbellow is in good standing with the locals, having earned their respect through his tireless defense of the area and his good nature. It is assumed that Oxbellow was every bit the physical specimen commonly found in House Goliath, but that he also possessed a keen intellect not normally found in most members of the House who roam the Underhive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part One – First Bit**

_A darkened street in Ventash, long after lights-out._

_(Roderick and Dago enter)_

**Roderick:** Gah! Don't talk to me! I can't believe this! After all of my money that you blew, you already knew about this?!? I am so pissed!

**Dago:** Emperor's Throne! Why aren't you listening? I never dreamed this would happen. If I had, you'd have every right to be so mad.

**Roderick:** You said you hated his guts.

**Dago:** Emperor strike me dead if I don't. Three elders tried to talk to him about making me his lieutenant, and I deserve it. But he avoided them like they had the plague. He likes to make his own decisions, so he'd feed them some military-sounding excuse and ditch them. Then he comes out and announces he's already chosen a new officer. And who is it? Some stupid bean-counter from Uphive named Michael Casteel who has never led men into battle, and knows as much about tactics as his wife does (incidentally, I hear she's pretty hot). He's all theory, no experience. A total armchair general. But he, my friend, is chosen over me! I've fought Eshers and Cawdors, mutants from the sump and raiders from the ash wastes. And I'm left here, cooling my heels as his sergeant, while this…this…bookkeeper is promoted up to lieutenant. You'll never get your money back on what a sergeant gets paid.

**Roderick:** Throne above, I'd love to be the one to take him out.

**Dago:** Well, there's nothing we can do. It's the curse of being in the Defense Force. They're always promoting friends or favorites. Was there ever a time when seniority mattered? Now ask yourself, do I have any reason to love the Goliath?

**Roderick:** I'd get a transfer, then.

**Dago:** Ha! I only stay in order to get even with him. We can't all be leaders, and not every leader is loved by his men. There are tons of guys that only put in time so they can know where their next meal is coming from, and they stay in until they're kicked out. Cowards. Then there's the guys who pretend to serve loyally, while they set themselves up for the good life and then they become their own boss. Those guys have guts, and that's the kind of guy I am. By serving under the Goliath, I'm really serving myself. Throne judge me, I don't stay out of loyalty or duty. I only pretend to fulfill my own desires. Soon enough, my true intentions will be made clear. I am not who they think I am.

**Roderick:** _(sneers)_ That muscle head will be very lucky if he can succeed in his plans.

**Dago:** Let's mess with her father. We'll wake him up, follow him around and whisper in his ear. Tell the story in the streets and make his life a living hell. No matter what makes him happy, we'll find some way to twist it so that it no longer brings him joy.

**Roderick:** Here's her family house. I'll call out and wake him up.

**Dago: ** Do it! But make it sound like you're frightened and bringing bad news. As if a disaster has fallen on the town.

**Roderick:** _(shouting)_ Hey! Banto! Rab Banto, hey!!!

**Dago:** Wake up! Hey Banto! Thieves! There are thieves! Check your house, look for your daughter, where's your stuff? Thieves! Thieves!

_(Rab Banto appears at an upper window)_

**Banto:** What's the commotion? What's going on down there?

**Roderick:** Sir, is your family all accounted for?

**Dago:** Are your doors locked?

**Banto:** What? Why are you asking me this?

**Dago:** Emperor's Blood! Sir, you've been robbed! What's wrong with you? Put on your robe! Your heart has been broken and half your soul is gone! Right now, at this very moment, your virgin territory is being muscled in! Sound the alarm before the devil makes a grandfather out of you! Get up I say!

**Banto:** Are you two insane?

**Roderick:** Honored elder, don't you recognize my voice?

**Banto:** No I don't! Who are you?

**Roderick:** It's me, Roderick!

**Banto:** You aren't welcome here Roderick! I have ordered you to stay away from my house. I have told you before, you will not marry my daughter. And now you come here like some madman, drunk on blindsnake no doubt, defying my orders and disturbing my sleep!

**Roderick:** Sir, but sir-

**Banto:** Mark my words, I have the power and the means to make you regret this night.

**Roderick:** Calm down please, sir.

**Banto:** Why do you say I've been robbed? This is Ventash! My house is in the middle of the city, it's not an isolated holestead!

**Roderick:** Elder Banto, I have come to you sincerely and with a pure heart!

**Dago:** Emperors Blood! You're one of those people that won't follow the Emperor, if an enemy has told you to do so. We've come to help you and you think we're hooligans, so you'll ignore us and end up with your daughter getting knocked up by a leather barbarian! Your grandsons will grunt at you, and you'll have ogres for relatives.

**Banto:** Who are you, you foul-mouthed sump rat?

**Dago:** I am someone, sir, who has come to tell you that right now, your daughter is dancing horizontally with the Goliath.

**Banto:** You are a complete bastard!

**Dago:** You are a town elder.

**Banto:** You will pay dearly for this! I know who you are, Roderick!

**Roderick:** Sir, I stand behind everything I've said. But sir, at this late hour, your beautiful daughter has run off with a guard no better than a hired scum, into the sweaty embrace of the horny Goliath. If you already know and have given her your permission, then we apologize for our harsh words. If you didn't know this, then you owe us an apology. I would never joke about this or try to fool you, honored elder. Your daughter –if you haven't given her your permission- has left your house and given herself to an outsider. Go and see for yourself! If she is here, in her room, then call the town watch on me for trying to fool you like this.

**Banto:** Lights! Call my staff! _(to himself)_ This is like a nightmare I had, and I fear it may be true. _(to his staff)_ Turn on the lights! Bring me my robe!

_(Banto disappears from the window)_

**Dago:** I'm outta here. If I don't leave, I'll have to rat out the Goliath, and that won't do my career any good. I know how the beaurocracy works. Even if he's guilty, they won't do anything to him because they need him to go fight in Sidepress, which is under attack at this very hour. No one else in this sector of the hive can fight a battle like he does. And so I'll have to keep pretending to be his friend, though I hate his guts. Make sure you search for him at the Sagitarry Inn. I'll be there with him. Good-bye.

_(Dago slinks off just as Elder Banto, still wearing sleep clothes, comes out of the house with some of his house staff.)_

**Banto:** This is horrible! She really is gone. The future holds only bitterness.

Now Roderick, where did you see my daughter? The foolish girl! She was with the Goliath, you say? Why would anyone want to be a father? Are you sure it was really her? I never imagined she would ever trick me like this! Did she say anything to you?

_(to the Staff)_ Get more lanterns. Wake up the whole house!

_(to Roderick)_ Do you think they have eloped?

**Roderick:** Yes, I think that they have.

**Banto:** By the Throne! How did she sneak out? What a betrayal! Fathers should never believe their daughters can be trusted, even if they act like angels! Maybe there are wyrd powers that can force a young girl to fall in love. Have you ever heard of anything like that, Roderick?

**Roderick:** Yes, of course sir.

**Banto:** _(to the Staff)_ Send for my brother.

_(to Roderick)_ Oh, I wish you had had her!

_(to the Staff)_ Some of you go this way, some of you go that way.

_(to Roderick)_ Do you know where we can find her and the Goliath?

**Roderick:** I'm sure I can find him, if you'd like to bring some men and come with me.

**Banto:** Lead on! At every homestead I will ask for help. At most of them I could order them to help me. _(to the Staff)_ You there, open the armory! And summon some of the Night Guard! Let's go, Roderick. You will be handsomely rewarded for this.

_(They all leave)_

**Part One - The Second Bit**

_Another street in Ventash. Oxbellow and Dago enter, along with some friends carrying lanterns._

**Dago:** Although I have killed men in battle, I just cannot imagine committing premeditated murder. I guess I just don't have it in me. I have thought about gutting him a few times, or stabbing him in the heart.

**Oxbellow:** No, it's better this way.

**Dago:** But sir, he said such despicable things about you, and besmirched your honor. It was only because I'm so darn good that I couldn't harm him. But tell me, sir, are you really married? Rab Banto is very highly regarded and almost as powerful as the Duke. He will force you to get divorced, or he will use every legal trick he possesses to get revenge on you.

**Oxbellow:** Let him try. My record with Ventash will outshine his complaints. No one knows it yet, but my parents are an uphive family. And my achievements speak for themselves. I have attained as much as I was born into. Besides, Dago, if I wasn't in love with Dezdeborah, would I give up the single life and all it offers? Not for all the guilder credits in the hive. Look, who is this coming our way at this late hour?

_(Casteel enters, with some PDF guardsmen. All are using helmet mounted search lights)_

**Dago:** Maybe it's her father and his friends, who are searching for you. You had better go inside.

**Oxbellow:** No. They can find me. My record, my rank, and my clear conscious will rectify this. Is it them?

**Dago:** Golden Throne, I don't think it is.

**Oxbellow:** Ah, it is my lieutenant with some of the Duke's guard. Good evening, lads. What's going on?

**Casteel:** The Duke is looking for you, general, and orders you to report to him. ASAP.

**Oxbellow:** Do you know why?

**Casteel:** Something has happened in Sidepress. It's apparently quite urgent. We've received many runners, one after another, and many of the Duke's senior officers are with him already. When you weren't found at home, three separate groups were sent out to find you.

**Oxbellow:** Well, it's good that you found me then. I'll leave word here of where I'm going, and then we'll be off.

_(Oxbellow exits)_

**Casteel:** Sergeant, what is Oxbellow doing out here?

**Dago: ** He has raided a merchant ship this night. If he gets to keep the treasure, he'll be set for life.

**Casteel:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Dago:** He's gotten married.

**Casteel:** Married? To who?

**Dago:** Why, he married –

_(Oxbellow returns and Dago interrupts his conversation with Casteel)_

Welcome back, captain. Shall we go?

**Oxbellow:** Yes, let's go.

**Casteel: ** Here comes another of the groups the Duke sent to find you.

_(Rab Banto and Roderick enter, along with watchmen armed with lanterns and weapons)_

**Dago:** It's Rab Banto. Be wary, captain. He comes looking for trouble.

**Oxbellow:** Halt. Stop where you are.

**Roderick:** Elder Banto, it's the Goliath.

**Banto:** Arrest that thief!

_(both groups draw laspistols)_

**Dago:** You! Roderick! I'll take you on! _(Dago plans to pretend fight Roderick so that neither of them will be injured)_

**Oxbellow:** Everyone holster your weapons before they rust. Elder Banto, your rank carries more authority than these weapons.

**Banto:** Foul thief! Where have you hidden my daughter? It's obvious you have bewitched her somehow, anyone can see that! How else could you ensnare my beautiful daughter, who has rejected all the young, handsome, wealthy suitors that Ventash has to offer? Why else would she risk disgrace by running off to your sweaty embrace? Anyone can see it's obvious that you must've used some wyrd power on her, or clouded her mind with drugs or some other vile concoction! I'll get the Arbites to look into it, for it's obvious that that is what you have done! Therefore I arrest you as a corruptor of the youth and a practitioner of the forbidden arts! Arrest him! If he resists, you have my permission to use deadly force!

**Oxbellow:** Hold! My men as well as the rest of you. I don't need anyone to tell me when to fight. Where shall we go so that I may answer these charges?

**Banto:** To the Precinct House, where you shall wait until the Judges call you in to court.

**Oxbellow:** And what if I should go? Will you tell the Duke why I did not answer his urgent summons? These are his messengers right here, who were sent out to find me.

**Officer:** It's true, Elder Banto. The Duke is in council at this moment. I'm sure another patrol was sent to you as well.

**Banto:** The Duke is in council? Now? At this hour? Bring Oxbellow along. My quarrel is not a trivial one. The Duke and the other Elders will surely feel that this atrocity was done to them as well! If actions such as these are freely allowed, we may as well make the pit slaves and wyrds our rulers.

_(They all leave)_

**Part One -The Third Bit**

_(One of the Duke's council chambers. The Duke, the town Elders and PDF officers are seated around a brightly lit table.)_

**Duke:** These reports cannot be accurate.

**First Elder:** Indeed. They contradict each other. This report says 107 tracked vehicles.

**Duke:** Mine says 140.

**Second Elder:** And mine says 200. But even though the numbers don't match –they were probably estimates by the scouts – they all agree that a vast force of ash waste Nomads are headed for Sidepress.

**Duke:** Yes, that I do believe. The Nomads are on the move.

**Guardsman: **(shouting outside the chamber) An urgent message for the Duke!

_(Guardsman enters)_

**Officer:** A messenger from the comms.

**Duke:** What now?

**Guardsman:** I was instructed by Elder Angelus to bring this message: a large force of Nomads is approaching Outroads.

**Duke:** What should we make of this new report?

**First Elder:** It cannot be true. It must be a diversion so that the Nomads can invade Sidepress more easily. Sidepress is more important to them, and it's an easier target than Outroads, which is more heavily fortified and better prepared. Do we really believe that the Nomads are so lacking in tactics that they would leave the thing the want most for last? Why would they ignore the easy pickings of Sidepress and attempt a more risky maneuver that has less chance of success?

**Duke:** I agree. The Nomads aren't headed for Outroads.

**Officer:** Another messenger has arrived.

**Messenger:** The Nomads approaching Outroads have met up with another fleet of vehicles coming out of the wastes.

**First Elder:** As I thought. How many vehicles do they have?

**Messenger:** Thirty vehicles, Elder. They have changed their course and now are heading towards Sidepress.

_(The Messenger salutes and exits)_

**Duke:** Definitely Sidepress, then. Is Mart Luggos not in town?

**First Elder:** He's in Flowvents at the moment.

**Duke:** Send for him immediately. Now!

**First Elder:** Ahh, here comes Rab Banto with the courageous Goliath.

_(Rab Banto, Oxbellow, Casteel, Dago, Roderick, and their men enter)_

**Duke:** Captain Oxbellow, you need to prepare our forces for battle against the Nomad hordes. I didn't see you, Elder Banto. Welcome. We have been lacking your advice tonight.

**Banto:** And I yours. Forgive me, my Duke, but it was not my position or an alert about the Nomads that has gotten me out of bed tonight. Actually, they do not even concern me at the moment, for my sorrow is so great that my grief swallows all other matters and makes them less important.

**Duke:** Why? What has happened?

**Banto:** My daughter! My baby girl!

**All:** What?!? Is she dead?!?

**Banto:** To me she is! She has been bewitched and stolen from me! She has been ensnared by foul spells or potions bought from wytches! For no normal girl, who isn't blind, dumb, or insane, will go so astray unless ensorcelled!

**Duke: **You yourself shall call down the forces of the law in all their fury upon whoever has bewitched your daughter in this evil plot. Even if it is my own son who has done this thing to you.

**Banto:** Thank you, my Duke. Here is the man, this Goliath who was summoned here to council by your own orders!

**All:** We're very sorry to hear of this. This is unbelievable.

**Duke:** What do you have to say about this?

**Banto:** He can say nothing, for this is true.

**Oxbellow:** Most honored town Elders, it is true that I have taken this man's daughter. It is also true that I have married her. This is all that I have done. I'm not much of a speech maker. Since I was a young boy I have been gifted with strength and a knowledge of battle. Until nine months ago, I had no need for anything else. And so I will not try to talk my way out of anything. But I will tell you my love story, and which drugs, charms, spells, and other enchantments (which is what I am charged with) I used to ensnare Elder Banto's daughter.

**Banto:** She is a good girl. She was never wild or loud, but a gentle spirit and quick to blush. And in spite of this gentle nature, she supposedly falls in love with a man she was frightened to even look at? Only a lunatic would believe this is possible! Those of us who are sane must discover what foul enchantments caused this to happen. And so I declare again that Oxbellow has used some sort of drug to cloud her mind or some magic potion to bewitch her senses.

**Duke:** Simply saying he has done this isn't proof of the deed. You need something besides the circumstances and your own suspicions.

**First Elder:** But Oxbellow, tell us the truth. Did you use devious means to capture the young girl's love? Or did it come about naturally, one soul reaching out to another?

**Oxbellow:** Why don't you send a messenger to the Saggitary Inn? My lady is there and she will defend me here, in front of her father. If her story proves me to be wicked, then you should not only strip my rank from me, you should punish me according to the law.

**Duke: ** Sergeant, take your patrol and bring Dezdeborah here.

_(Several officers leave to find her)_

**Oxbellow;** Dago, you lead them there. You know exactly where the inn is. Until she arrives, I will tell you all how I came to win the love of this fair lady. I do love her, and she loves me.

**Duke:** Tell us, Oxbellow.

**Oxbellow:** Her father was fond of me, and often invited me over to their house, where he would have me tell him the story of my life. I eventually gave him a reckoning of my life from when I was a young lad up until the present day. I told him stories of danger and valor, of terrifying battles and natural disasters. I described how I survived a gunk flood, how I escaped from death by the skin of my teeth fighting rivals downhive. How I was captured by the vile Esher and sold to the slave pits. How I won my freedom, and eventually made my way into the PDF. I told him tales of vast domes and barren wastelands covered in ash, of the rough passages between holesteads and the dangers of the underhive. I was urged, as I told my tale, to tell the tales of my encounters with the foul cannibal Scavvys and the mutants that lurk in the darkest depths. Dezdeborah would also listen to my stories, and if called away on household business, she would hurry back so that she wouldn't miss a single word. I noticed this, and so I made sure she had a chance to ask me to tell her the full story of my adventures, since she had missed a few tales, and some parts of others. And so I told her my full story, and often she was moved to tears when I would tell her of my struggles as a youth. When I had finished, she swore that it was a strange tale indeed, and pitiful. She wished she hadn't heard it, but also wished that the Emperor would make such a man just for her. She thanked me for my tale, and hinted that maybe I had a friend who could tell her a story like mine, and so win her heart. Hearing this, I spoke up myself. She loved me for the dangers of my past, and I loved her for the pity she had for me. This is the only "wytchcraft" I have used.

_(Oxbellow spots Dezdeborah, Dago, and the Patrol approaching)_

Here comes my lady. Let her testify to the truth.

**Duke:** I think such a story would win my daughter's heart as well. Elder Banto, you should make the best of this mess. "Men will use their broken weapons rather than their bare hands."

**Banto:** I ask that we hear her side of the story first. If it turns out that she, indeed, did half the pursuing, I will blame the man no more. Come here, my daughter. Is there someone here, in this noble company, to whom you owe your obedience?

**Dezdeborah:** Father, I am torn in my loyalties. I am in debt to you for my life and my upbringing. I have been taught to honor you and be loyal to you as your daughter. But there is my husband _(she points to Oxbellow)_, and even as my mother gave her love to you over her father, so I must declare that I owe my loyalty to the Goliath, my husband.

**Banto: ** Emperor watch over you. It is done. Your Grace, let us move on to official business. _(to himself)_ I would rather adopt a child than father one. _(to Oxbellow)_ Very well, Goliath. I give you, with all my heart, all that I would forbid you, if you didn't have it already. _(to Dezdeborah)_ It is good that you are an only child. Otherwise I would keep the others under lock and key after what you have done. This business is finished, my lord.

**Duke:** Then I shall say what you should. It's a proverb which may help these two win your approval.

"To mourn a wound that is healed only brings new sorrow. What cannot be saved when ill fortune strikes, patience will make a mockery of the loss. One who is robbed but still smiles steals back from the thief, but only does himself greater injury if he yields to pointless grief."

**Banto:** So let's trick the Nomads out of Sidepress; we haven't lost as long as we can smile. A man endures his sentence well who doesn't carry anything but the weight of the sentence. But he gets both the sentence and the sorrow if he spends his strength in grief. These proverbs, the sweet and the sour, are puzzles to everyone. _(to himself)_ But they are just words. I've never heard of a broken heart that was healed by hearing words…

I humbly request that we return to discussing the upcoming battle.

**Duke:** The Nomads are headed toward Sidepress with a large force of vehicles. Oxbellow, you have been to Sidepress and have the greatest knowledge of it's defenses. Although there is another here who could lead the defense, you are the best choice for the task. Therefore I must ask that you put your new happiness on hold until the situation is over. _(The Duke bows to Dezdeborah.)_

**Oxbellow:** And so I trade a marriage bed for a field cot. I am used to such hardship, and so I will take up the defense against the Nomads. I only ask that my wife be provided for while I am gone, with a proper house and an allowance appropriate for such a noble lady.

**Duke:** If he will agree, she could stay at her father's manor.

**Banto:** I will not agree to that.

**Oxbellow:** Neither do I.

**Dezdeborah:** Nor will I. I will not stay with my father and keep causing him grief. My Duke, I have a simple request that may work out for everyone.

**Duke:** And what is that, Dezdeborah?

**Dezdeborah:** I married the Goliath in order to live with him, my actions are proof of that. His noble heart has captured mine, and his inner beauty is his true appearance. I have given myself to him, body and soul. If I am left behind while he goes off to war, then all the benefits of having married him are lost. I will miss him terribly. Let me go with him.

**Oxbellow:** Please give her your permission. By the Throne, I do not ask this in order to satisfy my hungers or slate my lust, like some of the younger men would. And do not think that she would distract me from defense you have appointed me to. I wish only to have her with me so that I may enjoy her company. When fleshy desires dull my senses and make me choose pleasure over duty, it'll be time for me to turn my helmet into a frying pan.

**Duke:** It shall be as you decide, whether she stays or goes. This crisis calls for swift action.

**First Elder:** You must leave tonight.

**Dezdeborah:** Tonight, good Elder?

**Duke:** This very night.

**Oxbellow:** I am ready to go right away.

**Duke:** We will meet here again at 9:00. Oxbellow, leave an officer behind who can bring our orders to you and any other equipment you may need.

**Oxbellow:** I will leave Seargent Dago. He is trustworthy and loyal. I shall place my wife in his keeping, along with whatever else you decide to send after me.

**Duke:** Done. Good night everyone. And Elder Banto. "If honor compensates for beauty's lack, your son-in-law is far more light than black."

**First Elder:** Good luck, Goliath. Fare well, Dezdeborah.

**Banto: ** Watch your back, Goliath. She deceived me; she may well deceive you.

_(The Duke, the Elders, the guardsmen and staff all leave)_

**Oxbellow: ** _(calling after the departing Elder Banto)_ I would bet my life on her loyalty!

Dago, my friend, I must leave Dezdeborah in your care. I would ask that you have your wife attend to her, and bring them both with you as soon as you can. Come, Dezdeborah, we only have one hour before I must go. Time is flying.

_(Oxbellow and Dezdeborah leave)_

**Roderick:** Dago…

**Dago:** What is it, my friend?

**Roderick:** What should I do now?

**Dago:** Go home, get some sleep.

**Roderick:** I think I'll go to the nearest cistern and drown myself.

**Dago: ** If you do that, we won't get to be friends any more. What's wrong?

**Roderick:** Who wants to live when living is agony? If we use Death as our medicae, we have a prescription to die.

**Dago:** What nonsense is this? I have observed this world for twenty-eight years now. And since I could tell the difference between what helps and what harms a person, I've never once seen a man that loved himself as he should. I'd turn myself into a Scavvy before I'd drown myself over some skirt.

**Roderick:** Gah! What should I do? I know it's stupid, but I can't help how I feel about Dezdeborah.

**Dago: **_(laughing at him)_ Please! You can get over this. Your mind rules your body, not the other way around. If the will didn't rule, our baser nature would cause us to do all sorts of outrageous things. But we have reason, which can think through our hot passions and fleshy desires, our uncontrolled lusts. You just need to rope in these feelings.

**Roderick:** I can't.

**Dago:** This is just lust that your reason hasn't conquered. Be a man! Drown yourself? Drowning is for wytches and mutant infants. I'm your friend. We are tied together with bonds that cannot be broken. Loosen your purse strings. Disguise yourself and go to fight the Nomads. Free up your wallet. Dezdeborah won't be in love with the Goliath for long –keep money in your pocket- and his love for her won't last. Their romance had an abrupt beginning and it'll have a quicker end. Just keep money in your wallet. Goliaths have short attention spans –fill your wallet with money. The "food" that sustains him will soon turn to ash in his mouth. She's young and inexperienced. Once she's been with him for awhile, she'll see the error of her ways. She will. So fill up your pockets with money. If you have to spend your way to hell, it'll be a better way to get there than by drowning yourself. Gather as much money as you can. A mere marriage ceremony and some weak vows between a sweaty barbarian and a young noblewoman are no match for my brains. You'll be enjoying her body soon enough. Therefore, make money! To hell with drowning yourself. That's stupid. It's better to be hanged for having sex with her than to drown without ever touching her.

**Roderick:** Will you truly help me win her, if I do as you say?

**Dago:** Of course! You can count on me. Go get your money! How many times have I told you? Again and again I've said it: I –Hate-The-Goliath. My goal is as close to my heart as yours is for you. So let's team up against him. If you can bang his wife, you'll get your physical pleasure, and I'll have a good laugh at his expense. There are many paths the future takes. Go on now. Gather your wealth. We'll talk more about this in the morning.

**Roderick:** Where shall we meet?

**Dago: ** At my place.

**Roderick:** I'll be there early.

**Dago:** Okay then. Good-bye. _(Roderick seems distracted)_ Did you hear me, Roderick?

**Roderick:** Hmm? What?

**Dago:** And no more talk about drowning, all right?

**Roderick: ** Yes, yes. I've changed my mind.

**Dago:** Go on then. Good night. And line your pockets with money!

**Roderick:** Of course. I'll sell everything I own.

_(Roderick leaves)_

**Dago:** It's good to know such rich idiots. As if I would help out this fool if there wasn't something in it for me. A good laugh or a chance to make some money. I hate this Goliath. And that was before I heard the rumors that he's boned my wife. I don't know if it's true or not, but I'll act as if it's a proven fact. Oxbellow believes I'm his loyal man, which makes the whole thing easier to pull off. Casteel is a handsome man. Let me think. How can I take his position and have a laugh at the same time…How? How? I could hint to Oxbellow that Casteel is too "intimate" with Dezdeborah. Casteel has good looks and uphive manners. It's believable. He's the kind of man made to sweep taken women off their feet and into the bedroom. And, for some reason, that Goliath is too trusting. He believes that men who seem to be honest must be honest. I can lead him around by the nose as if he had that nose ring his kind is known for. I've got it! It's all coming together in my mind. Only hell and darkness will bring this plan into being.

_(He leaves)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two – The First Bit**

_The next day, at a hanger bay in Sidepress. Mortan and two Officers are near the open hanger doors. They anxiously gaze out the doors at the drifting ash wastes that surround Hive Primus._

**Mortan:** Can anything be seen from the watch tower?

**First Officer:** Nothing. The smog clouds have moved in. Their dust clouds are hidden by the very air.

**Mortan:** The wind howls around the hive, pulling at the very protection we strive to sheath it in. This wind churns up the wastes outside into a howling gale of abrasive sand and poison air. How could the Nomad's vehicles possibly survive this? What is the most likely outcome?

**Second Officer:** That the Nomad's forces will have been scattered. Just stand at the edge and see. The sands churn against the protective skin of the hive, the dunes seem to throw themselves at the swirling clouds, and the few stars we used to see above the poison sky have been blotted out. I've never seen such a storm.

**Mortan:** If the Nomads haven't found someplace to hide, maybe they've been swept away. They couldn't possibly survive out in this storm.

_(A Third Officer enters)_

**Third Officer:** Good news at last! This assault is finished. The ash storm has battered the Nomads so thoroughly that their advance has stopped. A scout vehicle from Ventash has seen that most of the Nomad vehicles are wrecked.

**Mortan:** Truly? Has this been verified?

**Third Officer:** The Ventash scout is on the third level. Michael Casteel, lieutenant to the massive Goliath, Oxbellow, was on board. The Goliath is coming up the ash dunes to oversee the defenses of Sidepress.

**Mortan:** That's good news. He's a great captain.

**Third Officer:** Unfortunately, this Casteel brings good and bad news. While the report on the Nomads loses is encouraging, he fears for the Goliath, since they were separated by this raging storm.

**Mortan:** I fear for him as well. I have fought beside him, and he leads his men like a true soldier. Let's go down to the third level. I'd like to see this scout, and get a report on the whereabouts of Oxbellow.

**Third Officer:** Yes sir. We are expecting new arrivals from Oxbellows force at any moment.

_(Casteel enters)_

**Casteel:** Thank you, brave protectors of Sidepress. Emperor protect the Goliath from the raging elements that separated us in the ash wastes.

**Mortan:** Is his vehicle a strong one?

**Casteel:** Oh yes. Heavily armored, and his driver is very skilled. I think he has a very good chance of making it out of the storm.

_(A voice in the distance cries out "Incoming vehicle!")_

_(A Runner enters)_

**Casteel:** What's going on?

**Runner:** The townspeople have gone out to watch the storm, and they claim to see an incoming vehicle's exhaust cloud.

**Casteel**: It may be Oxbellow.

_(In the distance a hollow booming is heard)_

**Second Officer: **The drums are sounding a salute. It must be our allies.

**Casteel:** Please, sir. Go find out who has arrived.

**Second Officer:** Of course.

_(He leaves)_

**Mortan:** Is it true, Lieutenant Casteel, that your captain has gotten married?

**Casteel:** Aye, and he's won quite the prize. An amazing young Lady beyond all description, whose beauty would exhaust any remembrancer who tried to describe her.

_(The Second Officer returns)_

**Casteel:** What news? Who is here?

**Second Officer:** It is Dago, the captain's sergeant.

**Casteel:** He must've had a tail wind to make such good time. The storm raging outside must have recognized Dezdeborah's beauty, and turned upon itself to give her safe passage.

**Mortan:** Who is this lady?

**Casteel:** The Lady I spoke of, she is the captain of our great captain. She was left in the care of Dago, who has arrived here swifter than we imagined he could. Emperor Above watch over Oxbellow, so that he arrive safely into his love's embrace and their joy may rekindle the spirits and bring encouragement to everyone in Sidepress!

_(Dezdeborah, Dago, Roderick, Embril, and their Attendants enter)_

See here, the treasures of Ventash have arrived. Men of Sidepress, may I present the Lady Dezdeborah. Welcome, my lady. Throne bless and protect you.

**Dezdeborah: ** Thank you, Casteel. Is there any news of my husband?

**Casteel:** He hasn't arrived yet, but I believe that he is well and should be here soon.

**Dezdeborah:** But I'm so worried…how did you get separated?

**Casteel:** The raging storm and the blowing ash drove us apart.

_(In the distance, a voice cries "Incoming Vehicle")_

_(A horn sounds)_

**Casteel:** That horn…

**Second Officer:** The vehicle is announcing its arrival. It must be a friendly.

**Casteel:** Go find out.

_(The Second Officer leaves)_

Don't be upset with me, friend Dago, for my greeting your wife. My upbringing forces such gallantry. _(He kisses Embril's cheeks)_

**Dago:** Sir, if she gave you as many kisses as she gives me words, you'd soon be tired of kissing.

**Dezdeborah:** _(Laughs)_ Ah, but she says nothing.

**Dago:** Actually, she never stops. Especially when I try to sleep_. (Embril looks indignant.)_ Truly, my lady, I don't think she cares what she says, and she scolds me about whatever comes to mind.

**Embril:** There's no reason for you to say this.

**Dago:** Oh please. You women are quiet as a holograph when you're out in public, but when you're at home, you're like wild beasts in your own kitchen. You all act like blessed saints, even if you offend someone. But if someone offends you, the archenemy himself better watch out. You make a show out of your talents as housewives, and show your wifely talents in bed.

**Dezdeborah:** Shame on you, you naughty man! (laughs)

**Dago:** If it's not true, then I'm a Scavvy. You women play when you're out, and "work" when you're in bed.

**Embril:** You'd never write a poem praising me_. (A popular pastime of lovers at this time in the Hive.)_

**Dago:** Nope. I sure wouldn't.

**Dezdeborah:** If you wanted to praise me, what would you write?

**Dago:** Oh no, don't ask me that. I only know how to criticize.

**Dezdeborah:** Oh, give it a try. Has anyone gone to check on the new arrival?

**Dago:** Yes, my lady.

**Dezdeborah:** I'm not very cheerful, but I need something to distract my worries. Come on, Dago. How would you praise me?

**Dago:** I'm trying, but sometimes it's hard to get my creative juices flowing. I often think it's easier to actually pull out my brains than decent ideas. But there is an old saying that fits: "If a blonde is beautiful and clever, she uses her cleverness by using her beauty."

**Dezdeborah:** Not bad, but what if she's a brunette and is clever?

**Dago:** "If a brunette uses her brains, she'll catch a man with her good looks."

**Dezdeborah:** _(laughing)_ That's even worse!

**Embril:** _(sourly)_ What if the blonde is stupid?

**Dago:** "There's no such thing as a stupid blonde. Her stupidity will help her catch a husband."

**Dezdeborah:** Those are just old sayings that make drunkards laugh. So what "praise" is there for a woman who is ugly and stupid?

**Dago:** "There is no woman who is so ugly and so stupid that she can't use the same tricks the beautiful and clever use."

**Dezdeborah:** You are being deliberately ignorant! You have given the best praise to the worst woman! Is there anything you can say for a deserving woman, whose attributes are worthy of only praise?

**Dago:** "The woman who is beautiful and never vain, who speaks at the right time and is never loud, was never poor yet never flaunted her wealth, never indulged herself even though she could, kept her sorrow to herself and her anger in control, was never foolish enough to trade something valuable for something worthless, who could think deep thoughts and keep them to herself, she is a woman indeed – if there ever was such a perfect woman, made to…"

**Dezdeborah:** Made to do what?

**Dago:** To make babies and do housework.

**Dezdeborah: **_(laughing)_ What a lousy ending! Don't listen to him, Embril, even if he is your husband. What do you think, Casteel? Is he not a horrid counselor?

**Casteel:** He's quite blunt, my lady. I think you would like him better as a soldier than a philosopher.

**Dago**: _(to himself)_ Casteel is taking her hand. Ahh..yes..whisper to her. With tiny things like this I can entangle Casteel in my web. I will snare him with his own uphive manners. "You're so right." "It's true indeed." Your courtesies will strip you of your rank, all this polite kissing to appear like a fancy gentleman. Yes, yes. Such nice hand kissing. And a pretty bow. Oh, and another kiss on the hand. You'll soon wish you were kissing enema tubes. _(A horn sounds in the distance)_ It's the Goliath. I'd know that signal anywhere.

**Casteel:** It is indeed.

**Dezdeborah:** Let's go welcome him!

**Casteel:** No need, here he comes!

_(Oxbellow and some officers approach, followed by a crowd of citizens)_

**Oxbellow**: _(to Dezdeborah)_ My lovely warrior!

**Dezdeborah:** Oh, my Oxbellow!

**Oxbellow:** What a wonderful surprise! If every dangerous journey has such a happy ending, may the winds blow until they wake the dead! I have never been happier in my life, and wonder if the future could possibly make me feel better than I do now.

**Dezdeborah:** The Emperor forbid anything but our growing love for as long as we live.

**Oxbellow:** I will second that! I am so happy now, I can barely speak. May this _(they kiss)_ and this _(they kiss again)_ be our worst troubles.

**Dago**: _(to himself)_ Bleah! Such blissful harmony now. But I'll loosen the pegs that tune your heartstrings, yes I will.

**Oxbellow**: _(to Dezdeborah)_ Come, let's go to the Governor's house. _(to everyone)_ Good news! The battle is over. The Nomads have been buried by the wastes! How are the good people of Sidepress? _(to Dezdeborah)_ Honey, you will enjoy Sidepress. The people here are very kind. Ah, I'm babbling like a lovesick fool, I'm so happy. Dago, please go to the main hanger and bring up my pack. Bring the driver up as well. I wouldn't have made it without him. Let's go, Dezdeborah. Hello, people of Sidepress!

_(The citizens cheer Oxbellow and Dezdeborah as the leave. Everyone slowly departs, leaving Dago and Roderick alone.)_

**Dago: **_(to an officer who is leaving)_ Meet me in the main hanger in a moment.

_(To Roderick)_ Come here. There is a saying that ordinary men, when they are in love, become better men than they ordinarily are. So if you are brave and love Dezdeborah, listen to me. Lieutenant Casteel will stand watch with the guard tonight. But I must tell you this: Dezdeborah is clearly in love with him.

**Roderick:** What? With him? Why? That's impossible!

**Dago:** Be quiet, and listen to me. Remember how she so quickly fell in love with the Goliath, just because he bragged about his exploits and told her outrageous lies? Could she really keep on loving such a braggart? Don't believe it for a second! She needs someone to please her eye, and what pleasure can she get looking at that scarred mass of muscle? When she's had her fill of him in bed, she'll need something else to get her juices flowing again. A handsome face, someone close to her age, with decent manners, and physical attractiveness –everything the Goliath isn't. Soon enough her refined nature will grow tired and then disgusted, and she'll come to loath the Goliath. Her very breeding will teach her this lesson, and she'll need to find another. Since this is obviously true, who stands the best chance of attracting her attentions than Casteel? A man her age, full of good qualities, who puts on a great show of courtesy and politeness to hide his lust and lewd thoughts? No one! He's a slippery one, always on the prowl for a chance to get ahead, creating opportunities where no one else would find one, a true rogue. Plus, he's young, handsome, and has everything a lusty and naïve young woman looks for. A truly revolting man, and Dezdeborah has taken notice of him already.

**Roderick:** I don't believe it. She's always been so sweet, and innocent.

**Dago:** Emperor's golden phallus! She drinks water from the tap like the rest of us! If she were so innocent, she'd never have fallen for the Goliath. Bright and shinies, man! Didn't you see the way she caressed the palm of Casteel's hand? You didn't notice that?

**Roderick:** Well, yes, I did. But she was just being polite.

**Dago:** Polite? That was lust! I swear it! That polite caress was the introduction and the table of contents for the story of their lust and desire! Their lips were so close, their breath was making love. They have evil intentions, Roderick. These "innocent" intimacies are soon followed by the real thing. Sex. But, I'll tell you what you need to do. You came with me from Ventash. I'll arrange for you to stand watch tonight. Casteel doesn't know you, and I'll hide nearby. Think up some way to piss him off. Talk too loud, undermine his authority, or whatever you can dream up to fit the moment.

**Roderick:** All right.

**Dago:** Casteel is impulsive and quick to anger. Try to provoke him to attack you. I'll use the situation to cause a riot in Sidepress, and the citizens will cry out for Casteel to be removed from his position. We will both benefit by his removal. So long as he's in position, he's a roadblock that prevents us both from getting what we want.

**Roderick:** I guess so. If you can create an opportunity, I'll do it.

**Dago: ** Of course I can. Meet me in a little while near the fortress. I must fetch Oxbellow's luggage. Farewell.

**Roderick:** Farewell.

_(Roderick leaves)_

**Dago:** It's easy to believe that Casteel loves Dezdeborah, and it's possible and believable that she might love him. I am surprised that the Goliath, though I hate him, has such a loving nature. But I think he will turn into a very expensive husband for Dezdeborah. I admit I love her too, not in a sexual way, although I dare say I wouldn't kick her out of bed. But part of the reason for this revenge is my suspicion that that sweaty Goliath has slept with my wife, and that twists in my gut like poison. Nothing will satisfy me until we are even, an eye for an eye, and a wife for a wife. Failing that, I believe I can put the meathead into such a fit of jealousy that he will be beyond reasoning with. If I can incite the rabble of Sidepress to do what I want them to, I'll have Casteel right where I want him. I'll tell vulgar lies to the Goliath, since I'm pretty sure Casteel could seduce my wife as well, and make him thank me and reward me for making a complete jackass out him in public. I'll disturb his peace and quiet to the point of making him insane. The plan is right here in my head, although I haven't worked out all the details. It seems that my villainy won't show itself to me completely until the plan is set in motion.

_(He leaves)_

**Part Two -The Second Bit**

_A street in Sidepress. Oxbellow's Public Relations Officer enters with a proclamation dataslate. The workers of Sidepress gather to listen as he speaks into a voxcaster._

**Officer**: It is the wish of Captain Oxbellow, now that his scouts have returned and verified the utter destruction of the Nomad horde, that everyone should celebrate. Let dancing, drinking, and feasting be the order of the night. In addition to the good news, Oxbellow requests that you also celebrate his recent marriage. All taverns will have open bar, and a free feast will be held in the main hanger from 5:00 until 11:00 this evening. May the Emperor bless and watch over the factory city of Sidepress and Captain Oxbellow!

_(There is much cheering, then everyone hurries off to join the celebration.)_

**Part Two -The Third Bit**

_Several hours into the celebration, a hall in the fortress of Sidepress. Oxbellow, Dezdeborah, Casteel, and several officers enter._

**Oxbellow:** Casteel, you have the watch tonight. Let's make sure the celebration isn't ruined by outbreaks of violence or rioting.

**Casteel:** Dago has his orders, but I'll keep my eye on things as well.

**Oxbellow:** Dago is a good choice, trustworthy and capable. Well then, I'll bid you goodnight Casteel. I want a report first thing in the morning.

_(to Dezdeborah)_ Come my love. It is time to enjoy our married status. And maybe grow our family. Good night, everyone!

_(Oxbellow and Dezdeborah leave. The officers trickle out in various directions, leaving Casteel alone when Dago enters.)_

**Casteel:** Good evening Dago. We have the watch.

**Dago:** We have another hour, lieutenant. It's almost 10:00. Oxbellow excused himself early so he can enjoy his lovely wife. Not that we can blame him for that. He never got to consummate his marriage, thanks to the Nomad horde. And she is one serious hottie.

**Casteel:** Yes, she is a beautiful lady.

**Dago:** I'll bet she's smokin' between the sheets.

**Casteel:** Umm…yes. She is a young and lovely woman.

**Dago:** Such pretty eyes. And she's quite the flirt.

**Casteel:** She's friendly, yes. But I'm sure it's completely harmless.

**Dago:** And her voice. Such an invitation for some naked fun.

**Casteel: ** She is surely a perfect woman.

**Dago:** Well, I hope their marriage bed is filled with happiness. Come, lieutenant, I have a flask of amasec, and I have an invitation from some locals to toast our massive Goliath.

**Casteel:** Not tonight, I can't. I'm something of a lightweight. I wish someone would invent a different way to celebrate good times.

**Dago:** Ahh, but these are friends. We'll just have one cup, then I'll drink for you.

**Casteel:** I've already had one cup tonight, and I even diluted it, and still it's affecting me. It's a terrible affliction, and I don't dare drink any more.

**Dago: ** Are you serious? This is a night for partying! All the young men are celebrating tonight!

**Casteel:** I don't see any celebrating.

**Dago:** Step outside. See for yourself.

**Casteel:** I don't think it's a good idea, but I'll go look.

_(He leaves)_

**Dago:** All I need is to get one more drink in him, and he'll be as ready to fight and easy to offend as those little furry beasts the hive ladies spoil in their laps. That lovesick fool Roderick, blinded by his desire for Dezdeborah, has been toasting her attributes all night. He's got the first watch. I've also managed to get three of the workers from Sidepress good and liquered up. They're very typical of the Sidepress work crews. Hardy, strong, and touchy about their honor. They've also got the first watch. Now I just need to stick Casteel into the middle of this group of drunks, and then I can get him to do something that will offend the entire population of this sector. Ahh, here they come. If this plays out as I want, all my plans may pay off sooner than I had expected.

_(Casteel, Mortan, and a large group of party goers enter, clutching cups and bottles)_

**Casteel**: _(staggering and clearly drunk)_ Emperor's blood! I've got another drink already!

**Mortan:** Truly my friend, it's just a pint! On my honor as a soldier.

_(Casteel and the others continue to drink and laugh. Dago pretends to be as drunk as they are.)_

**Dago:** Someone bring me another bottle!

_(sings loudly)_ "And let me the tankard clink, clink; And let me the tankard clink, clink; A guardsman's a man, a man's life's a short span, so let the guardsman drink, clink". _(They all clink their drinks together at the 'clinks'.)_ Another round, boys!

**Casteel: **_(becoming more drunk by the minute)_ Golden Throne, that's an excellent song!

**Dago:** I learned it in Eastlanding, where they know how to drink. No one in hive city –another drink here! – can out drink an Eastlanding man.

**Casteel:** They must be tremendous drinkers.

**Dago:** I'll tell you. An Eastlanding man will easily drink past when a Delaque is dead drunk. He won't even break a sweat out-drinking an Orlock, and a Goliath will be puking his guts out while the Eastlandinger is refilling his cups.

**Casteel:** To the general's health!

**Mortan:** I'll drink to that! And I'll match your toast!

**Dago:** Ah, Eastlanding!

_(sings)_ "Lord Stevvan was a goodly man,

His pants cost him five creds,

He thought it was a petty scam

And pulled out the tailors threads.

He was a man of great renown,

You're a dog without pedigree.

Its pride that pulls the hive on down

So wrap your cloak 'round thee.."

More drink over here!

**Casteel:** _(extremely drunk)_ That song's even better than the last one.

**Dago:** Should I sing it again?

**Casteel:** Of course not. Only someone unworthy of rank would ask for that again. _(drunkenly rambling)_ The Emperor's greatest of all, and there are souls that will be saved…and souls that won't.

**Dago:** Well…that's true, lieutenant.

**Casteel:** I want…no offense to the captain or any good person…I want to be saved.

**Dago: ** So do I, lieutenant.

**Casteel:** Surely, but not before I am; the lieutenant should be saved before the sergeant is. But let's talk about something else; back to business. Do not think, everyone, that I am drunk. _(He points at Dago)_ He is my sergeant. _(Dago bows and the others cheer and applaud. Casteel holds up his left hand.)_ This is my right hand _(he realizes his mistake and switches hands as the others laugh good-naturedly. He then holds up the other hand.)_ and this is my left hand. I am not drunk jusht now. I can shtand well enough _(he nearly falls over as he says this, and they all laugh again.)_ and I can schpeak well enough.

**All**: _(agreeing drunkenly) _ Oh yes! Yes, very well.

**Casteel:** Yesh, very well. Sho you shouldn't think that I am drunk.

**Mortan:** To the walls, men! It's time for us to take up the watch!

_(Everyone staggers off except Mortan and Dago.)_

**Dago**: _(no longer pretending to be drunk_) Did you notice the lieutenant that just left? He's a good soldier, fit to serve the Emperor and lead men into battle, but just look at this weakness of his. It offsets his good qualities, and makes his dark side as strong as his good side. It's sad, really. I'm worried that Oxbellow's faith in him will leave us all defenseless if he should be drowning in his cup.

**Mortan:** But, he's not often this way, is he?

**Dago:** Every night, unfortunately. He could stand double watches if he didn't drink himself to sleep.

**Mortan:** You must tell the captain about this. Maybe he hasn't seen it. He may be blinded by Casteel's talents, so that he fails to see his faults. Is this possible?

_(Roderick enters)_

**Dago:** _(so that Mortan doesn't overhear)_ Good evening, Roderick. Go after the lieutenant, please.

_(Roderick leaves)_

**Mortan:** It's a pity that a great warrior like the Goliath takes such chances by having a lieutenant who's an alcoholic. I think you should tell him.

**Dago:** No sir, not even for a tower in the spire of my very own. I am loyal to Casteel, and believe I can help him with his problem. _(A cry comes from outside: "Help! Help!")_ Listen! Did you hear something?

_(Roderick enters, with Casteel chasing after him)_

**Casteel:** Emperor's Blood, you bastard! You complete and utter bastard!

**Mortan:** What's the matter, lieutenant?

**Casteel:** You think you can teach me my duties? I'll beat you until you can be poured into a bottle.

**Roderick:** You think you can beat me?

**Casteel:** Why do you babble, dirtbag? _(punches Roderick)_

**Mortan:** Lieutenant! Restrain yourself!

**Casteel:** Let go of me, or I'll thump you on the head!

**Mortan:** Come, now! You're drunk!

**Casteel:** Oh, drunk am I? _(He begins fighting with Mortan)_

**Dago**: _(quietly to Roderick)_ Quickly, run outside and shout that there's a rebellion. _(Roderick runs outside)_

Lieutenant, stop! _(He tries to restrain Casteel)_

_(To the crowd)_ By the Throne, give me a hand here! _(He struggles with Casteel)_

Lieutenant, stop! _(Mortan tries to get at Dago around Casteel)_ Mortan, back off! Help me, you drunkards! _(All the others join in the brawl)_ A fine night watch you all are! _(An alarm starts buzzing in the distance.)_ Who's sounded the alarm? What the hell? The whole place will wake up. Emperor's Blood, Lieutenant! Will you stop! You'll never live this down!

_(Oxbellow and other guardsmen enter with weapons)_

**Oxbellow:** What is going on here?

**Mortan:** Mother Terra! I'm bleeding! I'm going to die! _(To Casteel)_ You'll pay for this! _(Renews his attack on Casteel)_

**Oxbellow:** Stop this madness if you want to live!

**Dago: **_(trying to separate Mortan and Casteel)_ Stop! Lieutenant! Cut it out! Mortan, sir! Gentleman, have you forgotten your duties! STOP! The general is speaking to you! Stop fighting! You should all be ashamed of yourselves!

_(Order is gradually restored. Some fighters look embarrassed, some look eager to continue.)_

**Oxbellow:** What is all this? What started this brawl? Have we turned into the Nomads, inflicting the damage on ourselves that the storm prevented? You should all be ashamed of acting this way, brawling like common street thugs. The next one of you that lashes out will be dead before the blow lands. _(To his men)_ Will you tell them to turn off that accursed alarm? The whole complex will be in an uproar. _(They rush off to follow orders.) _ So, what happened here? Dago, you look distressed. Who started this? As you are my loyal man, tell me!

**Dago**: _(pretending reluctance) _ I don't know. Everyone was getting along so well just a little while ago, celebrating like newlyweds heading off to bed. Then everything exploded into violence. I don't know what set everyone off. If only I had lost my legs in battle so that they couldn't have brought me into this mess.

**Oxbellow:** Casteel, how is it possible that you got yourself into this mess?

**Casteel:** Forgive me, sir. I'm not sure…

**Oxbellow:** Mortan, this isn't like you at all. Everyone knows you have a good head on your shoulders, very calm and wise for a young man. Always held in highest regard. What has happened to turn you into a common night-brawler? Anything to say?

**Mortan:** Sorry, Oxbellow. I am seriously injured, here. Dago can tell you what happened here. It hurts too much to speak. All I know is I did nothing wrong here tonight, unless protecting yourself from attack has become illegal.

**Oxbellow:** Emperor Above, I'm losing my patience! You lot are seriously pissing me off! Golden Throne, I'm afraid to move, because I may just kill you all! Tell me how this brawl started! Who set it off? I swear that whoever started this, even if they were my own brother, will pay dearly for it. What do you all think you are doing? Starting a drunken brawl in the center of a town geared up for battle? The people are still tense, and here's a small riot! Unbelievable! Dago! Who started this fight?

**Mortan: **_(whispering to Dago)_If you lie to cover Casteel because he is your friend, or twist the truth in any way, then you are no true soldier.

**Dago**: _(to Oxbellow)_ Don't force me to answer. I'd rather cut out my own tongue than say anything bad about Michael Casteel. _(He pretends to reconsider)_ But I believe that telling the truth won't hurt him. Here is what happened, general. Mortan and I were talking when some man came running up, calling for help. Casteel had his blade out, and was chasing the man, like he was going to attack him. Mortan detained Casteel, and asked him to stop. I ran after the man so that his cries for help wouldn't sound the alarm, which they did, unfortunately. He outran me, so I hurried back and heard the clashing of blades. Casteel was cursing loudly, which I have never heard him do before tonight. When I got back, they were all fighting, just like when you arrived. I'm afraid I don't know anything else. But even the best of men can forget themselves. Casteel did injure Mortan, but sometimes men lost in anger can lash out at their friends. I'm sure Casteel must've been insulted past all reason by the man who ran off.

**Oxbellow:** I believe, Dago, that you are trying to minimize the seriousness of the situation because you are a decent man, and a good friend to Casteel. I am sorry Casteel, but I can no longer keep you as an officer.

_(Dezdeborah enters with some ladies)_

Look! Your foolishness has awakend my wife!

_(To Casteel)_ I'll make an example out of you.

**Dezdeborah:** What has happened here?

**Oxbellow: ** It's all taken care of now, my sweet. Come back to bed. You men, bring Mortan along. I'll bind his wound personally. Dago, run a sweep through the town and make sure this nonsense is thoroughly extinguished. Come Dezdeborah, soldiers are used to having their sleep interrupted.

_(Everyone departs, leaving Dago alone with Casteel, who is visibly upset.)_

**Dago:** Lieutenant? Are you injured?

**Casteel:** Yes, but no medicae can fix me.

**Dago:** Emperor forbid!

**Casteel:** What am I going to do? I am ruined! My reputation is in tatters, I have lost my commission, there is nothing left of Casteel, just some useless beast. I am doomed.

**Dago:** On my honor, I thought you meant you had been physically wounded. There's no physical pain in losing reputation. Reputation is just some stupid notion. You can get it without earning it, and lose it for no reason. A reputation isn't lost unless you yourself believe it's gone. There are ways for you to regain your standing with the captain. He fired you out of anger. I'm sure it was more for the public than from a genuine desire to harm you. A public display to prove he has control of the situation. Talk with him again, he'll come around.

**Casteel:** I'd rather he hate me than be such a disappointment to him. Why should he be saddled with such a worthless officer, drunk out of my mind and talking nonsense? Brawling in public, swearing at the top of my lungs and arguing with my own shadow? No wonder it's called "daemon alcohol".

**Dago:** Who were chasing anyway? Did he do something to you?

**Casteel:** I don't remember.

**Dago:** Are you serious?

**Casteel:** I remember some things, but most of it is cloudy. I remember arguing, but not what started it. Stupid alcohol, robs of us our common sense, and turns celebrations from joy to violence.

**Dago:** Yes, but you seem sober now. How'd you manage that?

**Castee**l: Drunkenness has been replaced by anger. One fault has replaced another. I hate myself.

**Dago:** Come on, Casteel. You're being too hard on yourself. Considering all that's happening around us, I certainly wish this night had never happened. But it has, and you should try and turn it to your advantage.

**Casteel:** If I ask him to reinstate me, he'll just call me a drunkard. If I had as many mouths as the Hydra to plead my case, that one reprimand would shut them all. One minute I'm a sober lieutenant, the next I'm a drunken beast. It's obvious that a main ingredient in all alcohol is "devil".

**Dago: ** Come now. There's nothing wrong with good liquor as long as it's not misused. Say no more about it. If I'm not mistaken, I believe you know I'm your faithful man.

**Casteel:** I have come to believe that. Even as a drunkard.

**Dago:** Any man may become drunk at some time. Now I'll tell you what you should do. The captain now has a general of his own: His wife, who he devotes himself entirely to. Go to her and tell her everything. Plead your case to her. She is generous and kind, and tends to do more than is asked of her. Ask her to heal this split between you and her husband. I'd be willing to bet your relationship with Oxbellow will grow even stronger than it was before.

**Casteel:** That is good advice.

**Dago:** I tell you this for the brotherhood we share, and out of honest kindness.

**Casteel:** I have no doubt. First thing in the morning, I will beg Dezdeborah to take up my case. If I am stuck like this, my future is in ruins.

**Dago:** Too true. Good night, lieutenant. I must finish my watch.

**Casteel:** Good night to you, Dago.

_(Casteel leaves)_

**Dago:** Now how can anyone say that I am the villain when I give such good advice? Why, I even told him how to regain the Goliath's friendship. It's easy to enlist Dezdeborah's help for a good cause, she's generous and has a large heart. And the Goliath is so wrapped around her finger, she could even persuade him to reject the Emperor himself. Her desires will sway his weak will. So how can I be a villain if I advise Casteel to do something that will help him out? _(He laughs wickedly)_ This is advice from the Eye itself! When the Archenemy performs their evilest deeds, they begin by appearing to be saviors. While this fool Casteel pleads his case to Dezdeborah, and she pleads it to the meathead for him, I'll be telling Oxbellow how she lusts for Casteel and only wants him reinstated so she can be with him. The more she tries to help Casteel, the more it will destroy the meathead's trust in her. I'll twist her good deeds to evil, and turn Dezdeborah's sweet nature into a web that entwines them all.

_(Roderick enters.)_ And how are you doing this evening, Roderick?

**Roderick:** I'm like a hunting beast following behind the pack…I'm not one of the trackers, I'm just there to fill in the numbers. I'm nearly broke, my body is nearly broken, and all I can see myself gaining from this is experience. And so, poorer and slightly wiser, I'm going back to Ventash.

**Dago:** You have no patience! It's pathetic! Don't all wounds take some time to heal? We're working with our wits here, not magic. Schemes like this can take some time. Can't you see that everything is going according to plan? Casteel has beaten you, and because you have earned a few bruises, Casteel has been tossed out of the service. "Though other things grow in the sunshine, the fruit that blossoms first will ripen soonest." Be patient awhile longer. By the Throne, it's morning already. Time flies when you're having fun. Go to bed, get some sleep. _(Roderick hesitates)_ Get a move on. You'll know more soon. Get going! _(Roderick leaves)_ There's two more things that still need to be done. First, I need to get my wife to urge Dezdeborah to take up Casteel's cause. Then, I'll take the Goliath aside and make sure he watches when Casteel asks Dezdeborah for her help. That should work. I must strike before my plots have cooled down.

_(He leaves)_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Third Part – The first bit**

_The next day, outside the bastion. Casteel enters with some musicians._

**Casteel:** Gentlemen, play your music here. Something light, that says "Good morning".

_(The musicians begin to play a tune when Joker enters)_

**Joker:** What is this? Have you brought your instruments downhive to make them air so foul?

**First musician:** What? What do you mean by that?

**Joker:** These are wind instruments, aren't they?

**First musician:** Well, yes they are.

**Joker:** So here must be the tail.

**First musician: **What tale are you talking about?

**Joker:** The ones by many wind instruments that I know of. But here, a payment for you. The captain likes your music so much he's asked that you please stop playing it.

**First musician:** What? Well, we won't, then.

**Joker:** If you know any music that can't be heard, try playing that. It's said the captain doesn't like to hear music.

**First musician:** What? But…we don't know any songs like that.

**Joker:** Then stick your pipe in your sack, since I'm leaving. Go on, get out of here. Get going! _(Joker shoos the musicians off, and they leave in a huff.)_

**Casteel:** Can't you hear, my friend?

**Joker:** Nope. I can't hear your friend. I can hear you, though.

**Casteel:** Please stop the puns. Here, take this _(he hands Joker some money)_. If the lady that aides the general's wife is awake, tell her that Casteel wishes to speak with her. Will you do this for me?

**Joker:** Aye, she's awake. If she'll come down, I'll notify her.

**Casteel:** Please do so, my friend. _(Joker leaves and Dago enters soon after). _ It's good that you've come, Dago.

**Dago: ** Haven't gotten any sleep, have you?

**Casteel:** Well, no. The sun outside was up before we parted. I've already sent for your wife, Dago. I plan to ask for her help when talking to Dezdeborah.

**Dago:** I'll make sure she comes down, and I'll try to think of some excuse to talk to the Goliath in private, so that you can talk to her more easily.

**Casteel:** Thank you so much. _(Dago exits)_ I've never met a more kind and honest man than that Dago.

_(Embril enters)_

**Embril:** Good morning, lieutenant. I am sorry to hear about your falling out with Oxbellow, but I'm sure all will be fine again. The general and his wife are discussing the matter, and she has taken your side. The Goliath says that the man you wounded is well-known and very popular here in Sidepress. He thinks it would be unwise to reinstate you here. But he does say he holds you in the highest regard, so it won't take much for him to reinstate you.

**Casteel:** Yet I beg you, please, if you don't mind and think it can be done, please let me have a brief conversation alone with Dezdeborah.

**Embril:** Of course. Come inside, and I'll take you someplace where you can plead your case to Dezdeborah in private.

_(Casteel and Embril enter the Bastion)_

**Part Three -The Second Bit**

_(A room inside the Bastion_)

_(Oxbellow, Dago, and some local Officers enter)_

**Oxbellow:** Dago, give these orders to my driver, then bring my greetings to the Elders here. I'll be walking the outer fortifications, meet me there when you're finished.

**Dago:** Of course, captain.

**Oxbellow:** Well, shall we go see this fortification, gentlemen?

**Officers:** We're at your disposal, general.

_(They all exit)_

**Part Three -The Third Bit**

_(A flowering courtyard in the bastion, with a natural skylight. Dezdeborah, Embril, and Casteel are talking quietly)_

**Dezdeborah:** I promise, Casteel. I'll do all I can for you.

**Embril:** Please do so, Dezdeborah. I'm sure this situation upsets my husband as much as if it were his problem.

**Dezdeborah:** Oh, Dago is a good man. Never fear, Casteel. I'll see to it that you and my husband are fast friends once again.

**Casteel:** This is very generous of you. I swear that whatever happens, I will always be your devoted servant.

**Dezdeborah:** I know. And thank you. You care about Oxbellow. You have known each other a long time, and you can be sure that he keeps his distance only for the sake of appearances.

**Casteel:** Yes, my lady. But I fear that appearances will make this last too long, or someone will see through the appearance. Besides, there may be some new event that occurs while I'm absent from my post that may make the general forget me.

**Dezdeborah:** Don't worry about that. With Embril as my witness, I guarantee you will be reinstated. If I promise you as a friend, it will happen. _(laughs)_ My husband won't hear the end of it. I'll pester him and talk his ear off. I'll lecture him in bed. His meals will be accompanied by long dialogues on your behalf. Everything he does will be interrupted with this problem. So be cheerful, Casteel. I won't give up on you.

_(Oxbellow and Dago enter, on the other side of the garden)_

**Embril:** Dezdeborah, here comes your husband.

**Casteel:** I'll take my leave, then.

**Dezdeborah:** No, stay and hear what I say.

**Casteel:** I cannot right now. I am very uncomfortable still, and in no condition to further my cause.

_(Casteel leaves. Oxbellow and Dago have been watching the conversation between Casteel and Dezdeborah.)_

**Dago**: (pretending to speak to himslef) Eh?…I don't like the looks of that.

**Oxbellow:** What did you say?

**Dago:** Hmm? Oh, uhm, nothing. Or if…I don't know.

**Oxbellow:** Wasn't that Casteel who just left?

**Dago: **_(over-acting innocence)_ Casteel, my lord? No surely….I just can't believe he'd slink away like that…like he was guilty of something.

**Oxbellow:** I think it was him.

**Dezdeborah:** How are you, my husband? I have been talking with someone who is very upset with your attitude towards him.

**Oxbellow:** And who do you mean?

**Dezdeborah:** Your former lieutenant, Casteel. My husband, if I have any influence on you, please accept his apologies. Unless I have lost my ability to judge others, I believe he is a man devoted to you, who made a mistake through poor judgement, and did not intend to do any harm. Please take him back.

**Oxbellow:** Was he the man that just left?

**Dezdeborah: ** Yes he was. He is so devastated, that I am upset on his behalf. Please take him back.

**Oxbellow:** Not now, my love. At some other time.

**Dezdeborah:** But will you do it soon?

**Oxbellow:** For you, as soon as I can.

**Dezdeborah:** Tonight, then? At supper?

**Oxbellow:** No, not tonight.

**Dezdeborah:** Dinner tomorrow, then?

**Oxbellow:** I have a meeting with the officers tomorrow, so I won't be at home.

**Dezdeborah:** That's fine. Then maybe tomorrow night, or the next morning, that noon or night _(Oxbellow shakes his head after each suggestion)_ or the morning after? Please, tell me when. It should be soon, no longer than three days. I swear, he's very sorry. I know that this is wartime, and he should set an example for all, but what he did is hardly worth more than slap on the wrist. When should he speak to you? Tell me, Oxbellow. I can't think of anything you would request from me that I would resist so much as this. Why? Casteel came with you when you were pursuing me, and if I ever said anything negative, he would always stick up for you. Why is it so hard for you to forgive him? My goodness, I could…

**Oxbellow:** Please stop. He'll come when he wants. You know I can't deny you anything.

**Dezdeborah:** But this isn't even a favor! It's like I'm asking you to put on gloves, or eat good food, or stay warm. If I ever have to ask for a favor that depends on your love for me, I'll be more careful with my words and how I approach you for fear that it may not be granted.

**Oxbellow:** I'll never refuse anything you ask. But please, let this rest for a while.

**Dezdeborah:** Can I refuse anything you request? I can't. So I'll take my leave, my love.

**Oxbellow:** Farewell, Dezdeborah. I'll see you soon.

**Dezdeborah:** Come on, Embril. Sooner or later, my husband. As you desire.

_(Dezdeborah and Embril leave)_

**Oxbellow:** By the Throne! How I love that woman. And when I don't, chaos reigns.

**Dago:** My captain…

**Oxbellow:** Yes, Dago?

**Dago:** Did Casteel…when you were pursuing the lady Dezdeborah…did he know you loved her?

**Oxbellow: ** Oh yes, from the very beginning. Why do you ask?

**Dago:** Just asking. To satisfy my curiosity, that's all.

**Oxbellow:** Why are you curious about this?

**Dago:** I didn't know that he knew her already.

**Oxbellow:** Of course. He often carried messages for us.

**Dago:** Did he really?

**Oxbellow:** "Really"? Yes, really. Do you think it's suspicious? Isn't Casteel trustworthy?

**Dago:** Trustworthy?

**Oxbellow:** "Trustworthy?" Yes, trustworthy.

**Dago:** Well…for all I know, captain.

**Oxbellow:** What are you thinking?

**Dago:** Thinking, captain?

**Oxbellow:** "Thinking, captain?" Throne, you repeat everything I say, like someone terrified of speaking what's really on their mind. You must mean something by it. Didn't I just hear you say that you didn't like it when Casteel left my wife? What didn't you like? And when I told you he was helping me while I pursued Dezdeborah, you exclaimed "Really", and screwed up your face like you had some horrible revelation. If you are my friend, tell me what you're thinking.

**Dago:** Captain, you know I am your friend.

**Oxbellow:** I believe you are. Because of that friendship and the trust that I have in you, you seem to weigh your words before you speak. These hesitations of yours give me pause. For a liar and a sneak, it's a trick they use. But in an honest man, they indicate unwanted thoughts that come from the heart and are fighting to come out.

**Dago:** About Casteel, I believe he is trustworthy.

**Oxbellow:** So do I.

**Dago:** Men should be as they seem, or they should be nothing.

**Oxbellow:** Of course, men should be as they seem.

**Dago:** Well, then I think Casteel is trustworthy.

**Oxbellow:** No, there's more going on here. I'm asking you: tell me what you're thinking. What's going on in that head of yours?

**Dago:** General, I beg your pardon. I know I'm required to fulfill my duties, but I cannot speak my thoughts. What if I'm wrong? It could just be my imagination.

**Oxbellow:** If you suspect I've been wronged and refuse to tell me about it, then you are an accomplice.

**Dago:** Please, think. Ignore my ramblings. Don't create a problem for yourself based on my sketchy thinking and cloudy observations. I'm just guessing here. I could be way off. I admit I enjoy a good mystery, and my suspicions often create issues that don't exist. It won't help your piece of mind or make me look any better to tell you what I'm thinking.

**Oxbellow:** Emperor's Blood! What do you mean?

**Dago:** A person's reputation is the true jewel of their soul. Someone who steals my money only steals trash; it's just a thing. It was mine, now it's theirs, and before me it belonged to how many others? But if they rob me of my reputation, they don't get any richer, but I lose everything.

**Oxbellow:** Throne Above! Tell me what you mean by this!

**Dago: ** I cannot, even if you held my very life in your hands. No matter what.

**Oxbellow:** You think so?

**Dago:** Beware, my captain, of jealousy! It's a green-eyed monster that laughs at the very people devoured by it! A man betrayed is perfectly happy, certain of what lies ahead, but only so long as he doesn't know his love has betrayed him. But the one who loves, yet doubts, who suspects but loves deeply, his life is torment!

**Oxbellow:** No…

**Dago:** The man who is poor and wants nothing more is rich, well, rich enough. But the man who has unimaginable wealth has nothing if he spends his life in fear of poverty. By the Throne, may the Emperor protect me from jealousy!

**Oxbellow:** Why? Why did you have to say this? I don't want to live a life of jealousy. Do you think I want to have new suspicions with every new day? Hells no! To doubt your love once is to doubt them always. May I be changed into a rat on the day I allow such suspicions to rule my life. The fact that my wife is beautiful, cultured, popular, and talented isn't enough to make me jealous. It just increases her worth. And my own lack of these social graces will not make me fear or doubt her faithfulness. She has eyes, and still she chose me. No, Dago. I'll need to see something suspicious before I suspect her, and if I do suspect her, I'll need proof. If there is proof, then that'll be it, then. I'll either eliminate love or jealousy, right then and there.

**Dago:** That's a relief. Knowing that, I can prove my friendship and loyalty to you. Since you insist on knowing, this is what I think, although I can't prove anything. _(Lowers his voice)_ Watch your wife. When she's with Casteel, watch her with neither jealousy nor security. I would hate for your noble nature and innate goodness to be taken advantage of. Do it. I know the customs of Ventash. The women know many things they don't share with husbands. Instead of not doing "it", they just have to make sure they don't get caught.

**Oxbellow:** Are you serious?

**Dago:** Didn't she deceive her father so she could marry you? When she was trembling and afraid of your appearance, isn't that when she loved you most?

**Oxbellow:** That's true, she did.

**Dago:** Then there you have it. Even though she's young, she managed to deceive her father so thoroughly that he thought you must have put a spell on her. I shouldn't have said this. Please forgive me for being so concerned about you.

**Oxbellow:** I am in your debt, forever.

**Dago:** I see that this information has saddened you.

**Oxbellow:** Oh no, not at all.

**Dago:** Liar, I see it has. I hope you realize that I've only said this out of concern for you. I can tell you're upset. Don't let what I've said make you jump to any conclusions.

**Oxbellow:** I won't.

**Dago: **If you do, well, that wasn't what I intended at all. Casteel is my good friend. I can tell that you're upset.

**Oxbellow:** No, not much. I cannot believe that Dezdeborah is unfaithful to me.

**Dago:** Long may that be true! And long may you live to think so.

**Oxbellow:** And yet, how can someone act against their own nature

**Dago:** Exactly! If I may speak freely, captain, the fact that she did not want any of the men she could have had –from her own city, House, and social status- like all normal people do...well, that stinks of uncontrolled lust, of deviant, unnatural thoughts. I don't mean Dezdeborah specifically, of course, although I fear that she might have second thoughts, and may then start comparing you to the men of her own House, perhaps regretting her choices.

**Oxbellow:** Whatever…whatever! If you notice anything else, tell me. And have your wife keep an eye on Dezdeborah. Leave me for now, Dago.

**Dago:** My captain, I'll go now. _(He begins to walk away)_

**Oxbellow**: _(to himself)_ Why did I ever get married? I know friend Dago sees and knows more, much more, than he's telling me.

**Dago:** My general, please, don't dwell on this. Just wait and see. It's true that Casteel should be reinstated –he's certainly a good officer- but just put him off for awhile. You can then observe him and his actions. If your wife pressures you to reinstate him with an unusual amount of...urgency…that will reveal something as well. Meanwhile, assume that my fears are unjustified (although I'm afraid they're true). I beg you, general, believe she's innocent.

**Oxbellow:** You don't have to worry about my ability to control myself.

**Dago:** Then, again, I'll take my leave.

_(Dago leaves)_

**Oxbellow:** Dago is very honest, and very wise about the way people behave. If I find out that Dezdeborah is like a wild, untamed ripperjack, bound to me only by my own heart-strings, then I'll set her free to do as she wishes. Maybe it's because I'm a downhiver, and I don't have the fancy manners that the uphivers have, or maybe it's because I'm a bit older than she is (although I'm not really that much older), that she has cheated. She's wronged me, and I'll feel better by hating her. Marriage is so stupid. We call these beautiful women "ours", but we cannot control their lust. I'd rather be a rat living in the deepest, foulest part of the Sump than let others use me like this. This is the curse of cultured people; they're worse off than the downhive scum. They're destined to be betrayed from the moment they're born. _(He sees Dezdeborah and Embril approaching)_ Here she comes. _(Dezdeborah and Embril enter. The sight of Dezdeborah causes Oxbellow's love and trust to return in force. He continues to speak to himself)._ If she's unfaithful, then the Emperor himself is a betrayer. I won't believe it.

**Dezdeborah:** How are you, my dear Oxbellow? Dinner, and the people of this city whom you invited to the celebration, are waiting for you.

**Oxbellow**: _(To himself)_ It's my fault.

**Dezdeborah:** Why are you murmuring? Are you feeling okay?

**Oxbellow:** I just have a headache, is all.

**Dezdeborah: ** Well, that's surely from a lack of sleep. It'll pass soon enough. Let me bind your head, the pressure will make it feel better.

**Oxbellow: **_(angrily)_Your handkerchief is too small! _(He knocks it to the ground.)_ Just leave it alone. Let's go inside.

**Dezdeborah:** _(shocked)_ I'm sorry that you don't feel well.

_(Dezdeborah and Oxbellow leave. Embril remains behind and scoops up the handkerchief after they leave.)_

**Embril:** Good thing I picked this up. This was her first gift from the Goliath. I don't know how often my sneak of a husband has asked me to steal it, but she loves it dearly. Oxbellow had her promise to always carry it, to talk to and kiss, thinking of him. I'll find a duplicate and give it to Dago, Throne knows what he'll do with it. I just want to keep him happy.

_(Dago enters)_

**Dago:** What? Why are you here alone?

**Embril**: _(hides the handkerchief)_ Don't be mad at me. I have something for you.

**Dago:** You have something for me? _(mockingly)_ It's a common thing…

**Embril:** What is?

**Dago:** Having a foolish wife.

**Embril:** Oh really? And what will you give me now for that handkerchief?

**Dago: ** What handkerchief?

**Embril:** "What handkerchief?" The one the Goliath gave to Dezdeborah, the one you've been begging me to steal.

**Dago:** And have you stolen it?

**Embril:** Nope. She dropped it, and I seized the opportunity and picked it up. Look, here it is.

**Dago:** You are a good woman. Now give it to me.

**Embril**: _(teases him with the handkerchief)_ What do you plan on doing with it? Why have you wanted me to steal it so badly?

**Dago**: _(snatches it away)_ Why? What's it to you?

**Ebril:** If you don't have some plan for it, give it back. Dezdeborah will be frantic when she discovers it's missing.

**Dago: ** Act like you know nothing. I just need it. Now go. Leave me alone.

_(Embril hesitates, looking for some sign of thanks or affection. Dago pushes her to send her on her way, and she departs in a huff.)_

I will "lose" this little trinket in Casteel's room so that he can find it. It's a little thing, but it will be proof beyond all doubt to someone who's jealous. That meathead is already doubting himself thanks to my little speech. Once the seeds are planted, it doesn't take much to make them spread and grow.

_(Oxbellow enters, looking worried. Dago continues speaking to himself.)_

Speak of the devil. There is no medicine nor magic potion known that will help him regain the inner peace he had yesterday.

**Oxbellow**: _(to himself)_ Bah! Humph! Unfaithful to me?

**Dago:** What now, general? You mustn't dwell on this.

**Oxbellow:** Get out of my sight! You have set this torment upon me. I swear, betrayal is better when you don't know about it.

**Dago:** Whatever do you mean?

**Oxbellow:** I had no idea she was unfaithful! I didn't see it, didn't dwell on it, so it didn't haunt me. I had peaceful nights' sleep, food tasted better, I laughed and was at ease. And I never tasted Casteel on her lips. If you are robbed, and you don't miss what was stolen or ever notice it is gone, that you haven't really been robbed at all.

**Dago:** I'm sorry to hear this.

**Oxbellow:** I would have been happy if the entire PDF, all the way down to the line trooper and menial serf, had slept with her, so long as I didn't know about it. But now, I shall never have a moment's peace. I say good-bye to everything that made life worth living: the roar of the engine, the thrill of the hunt, the glory of battle and the sweet taste of victory. I have no desire left for combat…

**Dago:** You can't be serious, my lord…

**Oxbellow:** Bastard, you better have solid proof that my wife is a whore. _(He grabs Dago by the throat)_ Solid proof. Proof that I can see with my own eyes. Or, Emperor Above, you will wish you had died in infancy rather than face my wrath.

**Dago:** Has it come to this?

**Oxbellow:** Show me, or prove it to me beyond the shadow of a doubt. Your life depends on it.

**Dago: **_(gasping)_ My lord…

**Oxbellow:** If you're making this up to torment me, there will be no mercy. Either in this life or the next. Tainting something that is pure only adds to your own damnation.

**Dago:** God-Emperor! By the Golden Throne! Is there no mercy Above? Take everything from me! _(Pretending to talk to himself)_ What a fool I am! His love has turned my honesty against me! What a world, where a man cannot be honest with his friends! _(To Oxbellow)_ Thank you for this hard lesson. I'll never care for a friend, since it only invites trouble and sorrows!

**Oxbellow**: _(slowly releasing Dago)_ No…no…you are right. You should not be afraid of honesty…

**Dago:** I should be wise and hold my tongue. Being honest makes me a fool and costs me the friends I try to help.

**Oxbellow:** I swear on the Throne that I believe my wife is faithful, although I _think_ she isn't. I think you are truthful, yet I _believe_ you're not. I must have proof. Her name was once beautiful to me, now it is as ugly as my own face. I cannot stand this! I must know for certain!

**Dago:** I see that this is causing you much pain. I'm truly sorry I mentioned it. Are you sure you want to know?

**Oxbellow:** Want to know? No, I will know!

**Dago:** And so you will…but how? How can you be certain? Would you, like a voyeur, watch him mount her?

**Oxbellow:** Death and damnation!

**Dago:** I don't think we could catch them in the act. Maybe if someone else caught them in bed together. _(Pretending to think aloud)_ What can we do? In what way can we gather the proof? Surely it's impossible to catch them at it, even if they were horny as goats, rampant as rabbits, lecherous as dogs in heat, or as vulgar as drunken sluts in public places. _(Oxbellow becomes more furious as Dago "ponders.")_ Well, if strong evidence and circumstantial proof that points straight to the truth will satisfy you, you might have that.

**Oxbellow:** Give me a specific incident that will prove she's unfaithful.

**Dago:** I really don't want to do this…but since I'm already involved, thanks to my regretful honesty and unwise concern, I'll see it through. I shared a bunk with Casteel recently, and was kept awake by a horrible toothache. Casteel has little self-control, and he talks in his sleep. I heard him say "Sweet Dezdeborah, we must be careful and hide our love." And then he reached out and grabbed my hand, and said "I love you" and he kissed me. Hard, like his life depended on it. Then he wrapped his leg around mine, sighed, kissed me again, and whispered in my ear: "Curse the fate that gave you to the Goliath."

**Oxbellow:** No! No no no!

**Dago:** But it was only a dream.

**Oxbellow:** Obviously, it was something that had already happened.

**Dago:** I can see why you'd be suspicious. Although it was just a dream, it may reinforce other evidence of Casteel and Dezdeborah's guilt.

**Oxbellow:** I'll rip her to shreds!

**Dago:** Don't be hasty! We haven't seen any real proof. She could be innocent after all. Tell me something. Have you ever seen her use a handkerchief with a red swirl pattern?

**Oxbellow:** Yes, I gave her one like that when we first got together.

**Dago:** I don't know about that, but I saw Casteel wipe his beard with a handkerchief like that today. I'm sure it was hers.

**Oxbellow:** If it was…

**Dago:** If it was hers or any other one that is hers, it just adds to the evidence of their guilt.

**Oxbellow:** He needs 40,000 lives, since just this one won't be enough for me to get my revenge! It is true! Look, Dago, all my feelings I cast out into the toxic winds the surround the hive. They're gone. Blackest vengeance, from the very depths of hell, now fills the void left behind! My love turns to hatred, for my heart is filled with snake's venom!

**Dago:** Please calm down.

**Oxbellow:** Blood! Blood, fire and vengeance!

**Dago:** Patience! You may have a change of heart.

**Oxbellow:** Never! Like the ash storms that howl and roar, sweeping away all in their path, so does my lust for revenge surge forward! I shall never know peace or a desire for love until these feelings are drowned in revenge! _(He kneels)_ I swear this now by the Golden Throne and in the name of the God-Emperor who watches over us!

Dago: Don't rise yet. _(Dago kneels too)_ By the stars above, and the heavens that encircle Holy Terra, I, Dago, swear to devote my heart, mind, and hands to serve the wronged Oxbellow. Let him give me orders, and I will perform them no matter what.

_(They rise)_

**Oxbellow:** I welcome your aid, not with empty words, but with heartfelt appreciation. I will immediately give you an order. Within three days, I want to hear that Casteel is dead.

**Dago:** My friend, Casteel, is good as dead. I will do this for you. But let Dezdeborah live.

**Oxbellow:** Damn that lusty whore! Damn her! Damn her! Come, Dago. I will dream up a way to be rid of this beautiful devil. You are now my lieutenant.

**Dago:** I am yours forever.

_(They leave)_

**Part Three – The Fourth Bit**

_A short time later outside the fortress. Dezdeborah, Embril, and Joker enter._

**Dezdeborah:** Do you know, Joker, where Casteel lies?

**Joker:** I wouldn't say he lies anywhere.

**Dezdeborah:** What? Why?

**Joker:** He's a soldier. If I say a soldier lies, then he'd shoot me.

**Dezdeborah:** _(laughing)_ That's not what I meant! Where is he staying?

**Joker:** If I tell you where he's staying, I'll be telling you where I lie.

**Dezdeborah:** How can I make sense of this?

**Joker:** I don't know where he's staying, so if I made up a spot and told you he lies here or there, then I would by lying.

**Dezdeborah:** Could you find out where he's staying?

**Joker: ** I'll ask around for him. That is, I'll ask questions and give you answers.

**Dezdeborah:** Find him and ask him to come here. Tell him I have persuaded Oxbellow to see him, and I hope to make everything all right.

**Joker:** A man should be able to do this, and, since I'm a man, I'll give it a shot.

_(He leaves)_

**Dezdeborah:** Where could I have lost my handkerchief, Embril?

**Embril:** I'm sure I don't know, madam.

**Dezdeborah:** I'd rather lose a purse full of money. Luckily Oxbellow isn't jealous, or its absence might make him suspicious.

**Embril:** He isn't a jealous man?

**Dezdeborah:** Oxbellow? I think the heat of the forges in House Goliath roasted all jealous thoughts right out of him.

**Embril:** Oh, here he comes.

_(Oxbellow enters)_

**Dezdeborah:** _(to Embril)_ I'll pester him until he agrees to see Casteel. _(To Oxbellow)_ How are you, my husband?

**Oxbellow:** Fine, my lovely wife. _(to himself)_ It's so hard to pretend…_ (To Dezdeborah)_ How are you?

**Dezdeborah:** Fine, my husband.

**Oxbellow:** Give me your hand. Your hand is so soft.

**Dezdeborah:** Because I'm young and know no sorrow.

**Oxbellow:** A hand like this shows generosity, and a giving heart. It's warm…warm and soft. Your hand needs to be restrained, it needs fasting and prayer, repentance and righteous deeds for it is a hot young devil that often goes astray. Ummm… It is a good hand. An open hand.

**Dezdeborah:** You should say so, for this hand gave you my heart.

**Oxbellow:** Ahh…a giving hand. In the old days, people gave their hearts when they got married. But nowadays, people marry without giving their hearts.

**Dezdeborah:** I'm not familiar with that custom. But come now, you need to keep your promise.

**Oxbellow:** What promise, sweetheart?

**Dezdeborah:** I have sent Joker to find Casteel so you can talk to him.

**Oxbellow:** I have something in my eye. Give me your handkerchief.

**Dezdeborah:** Here, take this.

**Oxbellow:** What about the one I gave you? With the red swirls?

**Dezdeborah:** …I don't have it with me.

**Oxbellow:** You don't?

**Dezdeborah:** No, my husband.

**Oxbellow:** That's not good. An Esher Wytch gave that to my mother. She could almost read people's minds. She told my mother that as long as she possessed that handkerchief, she would be beautiful and my father would love her. But if she ever lost it, he would hate her and pursue other women. When she died, she gave it to me and told me that I should give it to my wife. And so I did. Now you, and this is important, must cherish it as an heirloom, even more than your own sight. To lose it or to give it away would be a terrible thing.

**Dezdeborah:** Is this possible?

**Oxbellow:** It is. There's magik powers woven into it. A wyrd more than two hundred years old wove it while in a mystical frenzy. The spiders that spun the silk were sacred animals, and the dye was made from the very hearts blood of virgin maidens.

**Dezdeborah:** Really? Can this be true?!?

**Oxbellow:** It is. So take care of it.

**Dezdeborah:** By the Emperor, I wish I'd never seen it!

**Oxbellow:** What?!? Why?

**Dezdeborah:** Why are you speaking so strangely?

**Oxbellow:** Did you lose it? Tell me! Where is it?

**Dezdeborah:** Throne save us!

**Oxbellow:** Answer me!

**Dezdeborah:** It's not lost, but what if it was?

**Oxbellow:** How did you lose it?

**Dezdeborah:** I'm telling you, I haven't lost it.

**Oxbellow:** Then go get it. Show it to me.

**Dezdeborah:** I can, but I won't right now. You're trying to trick me into forgetting your promise. Please, talk to Casteel.

**Oxbellow:** Bring me my mother's handkerchief. I'm worried.

**Dezdeborah:** Come, come. You'll never find a man so capable.

**Oxbellow:** My mother's handkerchief.

**Dezdeborah:** Please answer about Casteel.

**Oxbellow:** The handkerchief.

**Dezdeborah:** He has always tied his good fortunes to you, shared danger by your…

**Oxbellow:** The handkerchief!

**Dezdeborah:** You are wrong about him.

**Oxbellow:** Throne above! _(He stalks off)_

**Embril:** He's not jealous?

**Dezdeborah:** I've never seen him like this. There must be some power in that handkerchief. I wish I hadn't lost it.

**Embril:** Men don't show you their secrets in just a year or two. They're like stomachs, and we women are their food. They devour us when they're hungry, and burp us up when they're full. _(Dago and Casteel enter)_ Look, here comes Casteel and my husband.

**Dago:** There's no other way. Dezdeborah must do it, and …what luck! Here she is.

**Dezdeborah:** Hello, Casteel. How are you today?

**Casteel:** Still the same, madam. Please help me regain the respect of your husband, so that I may have my life back. I have nothing but honor for him. I can't stand this waiting. If I have done something so terrible that my past deeds, my current repentance, and all that I may do in the future cannot win back his favor, I would like to know what it is. Then I could get on with my life and pursue some other career. Maybe fortune may see fit to throw some crumbs of luck my way.

**Dezdeborah:** Sadly, this is not a good time for me to speak on your behalf. My husband is acting strangely. In fact, if his looks had changed as much as his attitude has, I would never recognize him. I swear on the Golden Throne that I have done everything I could in your defense, and all it's done is make him angry with me. You'll have to be patient. I'll do what I can for you, even more than I'll do for myself. You'll have to be content with that.

**Dago:** Oh, is Lord Oxbellow angry?

**Embril;** He just left. He was very upset for some reason.

**Dago:** Is he really? I've seen him when ranks of his troops were blown into the air by explosions, and when his own brother died in his arms from enemy gunfire…and he's angry now? Something major must have happened. I'll go find him. If he's angry, it must be something very serious.

**Dezdeborah:** Please find him. _(Dago leaves)_ Maybe he received some news from Ventash, or possibly he has learned of a plot here in Sidepress that hasn't occurred yet. Men sometimes pick meaningless fights when serious matters weigh on their minds. That must be it. Like when we hurt our finger, and it makes healthy parts hurt in sympathy. Men are not gods, and they can't always treat us like they were newlyweds. Honestly Embril, I realize that I am an unworthy soldier who has misinterpreted his actions and wrongly accused him in my heart.

**Embril:** I pray that it is some affair of state, and not suspicions or jealousy aimed towards you.

**Dezdeborah:** Perish the thought. I have never given him reason to be jealous.

**Embril:** Jealous people don't care about reasons. They're not jealous for a reason, they're jealous because they're jealous. Jealousy is a monster that gives birth to itself.

**Dezdeborah:** Emperor protect Oxbellow from such a monster.

**Embril:** Amen, lady.

**Dezdeborah:** I'll go look for him. Casteel, please wait here. If Oxbellow has come to himself, I'll bring up your cause and try to bring him around.

**Casteel:** I thank you, my lady.

_(Dezdeborah and Embril leave. Brittany enters)_

**Brittany:** Emperor preserve you, dear Casteel.

**Casteel:** What are you doing here? How are you, sweet Brittany? I was about to come see you, my love.

**Brittany:** And I was going to your lodgings, Casteel. How could I not see you for an entire week? Seven days and nights? One hundred sixty-eight hours? Everyone knows the hours lovers spend apart are much longer than the hours on a clock. Such dismal time.

**Casteel:** Forgive me, my sweet. I've been preoccupied with some heavy thoughts for some time. When things are settled, I will make it up to you. My love, can you make a copy of this? _(He hands her Dezdeborah's handkerchief)_

**Brittany:** Casteel, where did you get this? Is this a love token from another woman? Now I know why you've been away so long! So it's come to this, has it?

**Casteel:** Oh stop it, woman! Throw your vile guesses back to the warp where they came from! You're jealous that this is a trophy from another love. I swear that it isn't, Brittany.

**Brittany:** Oh? Then whose is it?

**Casteel:** Well, I don't know. I found it in my lodging. I like the pattern, so before someone claims it, as it probably will be, I'd like to have it copied. Take it and copy it. Run along now.

**Brittany:** Leave now? Why?

**Casteel:** I'm waiting here for the captain. It won't look good if you're here. I don't want him to find me with a woman.

**Brittany:** And why not?

**Casteel:** Not because I don't love you.

**Brittany:** But you don't love me. Oh fine! But walk with me part of the way, and let me know if I'll see you some night soon.

**Casteel:** I can only go a little way because I must wait for him here, but I will see you soon.

**Brittany:** That's better. I guess I'll just have to deal with the circumstances.

_(They leave)_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fourth Part – First Bit**

_A short time later. Oxbellow and Dago enter._

**Dago:** Do you think?

**Oxbellow:** Think what, Dago?

**Dago:** If they've kissed secretly?

**Oxbellow:** Illicit kissing!

**Dago:** Or that she could be naked in bed with her "friend" for an hour or more, but still not intend to do anything?

**Oxbellow:** Naked in bed, yet not intending to do anything?!? What a sham! People who intend to behave innocently, yet still do such a thing only invite in temptation and set themselves up for damnation.

**Dago:** But if they really do nothing, then it's not much of a slip up. But if I gave my wife a handkerchief…

**Oxbellow:** Then what?

**Dago:** Why then, it's hers. And because it's hers she may, I think, give it to any man.

**Oxbellow:** She is the protector of her honor too. Is allowed to give that away?

**Dago: ** Her honor can't be seen. Many seem to have it that don't really. But a handkerchief…

**Oxbellow:** Throne Above, how I wish I could just forget about it. What you said about Casteel using my handkerchief…

**Dago:** What about it?

**Oxbellow:** It's not good.

**Dago:** What if I said I had seen him do you some wrong? Or heard him say…something like…well, there are scummers who, either because they're about on important business or maybe they're infatuated with a woman who keeps them satisfied, can't stop from running their mouth…

**Oxbellow:** Has he said something?

**Dago:** He has, my lord, but rest assured I'll make him eat those words.

**Oxbellow:** What did he say?

**Dago:** Well...that he did…I don't know what he did.

**Oxbellow:** What? What?

**Dago: ** Lie…

**Oxbellow:** With her?

**Dago: ** With her. On her. Whatever.

**Oxbellow:** Lie with her? Lie on her? We say "lie on her" when we lie about her. Lie with her? Emperor, that's disgusting! Handkerchief…confessions…handkerchief… He shall confess to this, and be hanged for what he's done. The important thing is to make him hang, confessing is secondary. I'm so angry I'm shaking. My body would not react like this if nothing had happened between them. It can't be just words that make me shake. Cut off their noses, lips and ears! Is this possible? Confess? Handkerchief? Emperor's Blood! _(His emotions overwhelm him, and he falls to the ground, having a seizure.)_

**Dago:** Work on, my "medicine", work on! This is how gullible fools are caught, and many good and honest wives, although innocent, are blamed for indecency. Wake up! Can you hear me my lord? Oxbellow! _(Casteel enters)_ Oh, hello Casteel.

**Casteel:** What has happened?

**Dago:** Oxbellow has had a seizure. This is his second fit. There was one yesterday.

**Casteel:** I heard you should rub around the temples to bring them around.

**Dago**: No, don't. This has to run its course. If it doesn't, he foams at the mouth and becomes extremely violent. Look, he's coming around now. You'd better go. He'll be fine soon. Once he leaves, I have something I'd like to discuss with you. _(Casteel leaves)_ How are you, captain? Have you hurt your head?

**Oxbellow:** Are you making fun of me?

**Dago**: By the Throne, I'm not. You should take your bad luck like a man.

**Oxbellow:** A man who takes this bad luck is not a man, but a beast and a monster.

**Dago:** Then this hive is full of beasts, and many monsters too.

**Oxbellow:** Did Casteel confess?

**Dago:** Be a man. There probably isn't a married man in this hive that's not in the same situation as you. Millions sleeping in beds they think are theirs, not knowing the truth. You're actually better off than they are. It's the very trick of devils, kissing a woman you think is faithful when she's actually taking other men into your own bed. No, let me know the truth, because I know what type of man I am, so I know what will become of her.

**Oxbellow:** Yes, of course. You are very wise.

**Dago:** Bide your time. Be patient. While you were overwhelmed by your grief, a position must unsuitable for a man, Casteel came by. I sent him away and made excuses for you. I asked him to return and talk with me, which he promised to do. You should hide and observe our conversation, watch his sneers, his mockery and his contempt for you as I have him retell the story of his affair with Dezdeborah: where they did it, in what way, how often, how recently, and when are they planning on doing it again. Just listen and watch his reactions. You must have patience, or I shall think you have no self-control and aren't a man at all.

**Oxbellow:** Hear me now, Dago. I will be observe and be patient, but know that I am out for blood.

**Dago:** There's nothing wrong with that. But you must wait for the right moment. You should probably hide before he returns. _(Oxbellow conceals himself some distance away)_ All I need to do now is ask Casteel about Brittany, his little whore who sells her body for food and clothes. She's mad about Casteel, which is a common slut's curse: to drive many men mad while being mad about one. And Casteel, when he hears people talking about her, cannot keep from laughing. Ahh…here he comes. When Casteel smiles, it will drive Oxbellow crazy, and his jealousy will completely misinterpret Casteel's smiles, gestures and laughter. How do you do, lieutenant?

**Casteel:** I feel even worse when you address me by my lost title. If only it were mine again.

**Dago:** Keep working on Dezdeborah, for she's sure to help you regain it_. (Lowers his voice) _ Now, if it were in Brittany's power to help you, you'd have it back already.

**Casteel:** _(Chuckling)_ Too bad, the poor fool.

**Oxbellow:** Look at him, laughing at me already!

**Dago:** I've never known a woman to love a man so much.

**Casteel: ** (Laughing) Yes, the poor thing. I think she really does love me.

**Oxbellow:** Now he's laughing it off.

**Dago:** Have you heard, Casteel?

**Oxbellow:** Now Dago is asking him to recount his affair with Dezdeborah. Go on! Tell it! Tell it!

**Dago:** She's telling people she's going to marry you. Have you asked her?

**Casteel:** Ha ha ha!

**Oxbellow**: Oh, you think you're winning, do you soldier? Do you?

**Casteel:** Marry her? A prostitute? Please! Don't insult my intelligence, I'm not crazy. Ha ha ha!

**Oxbellow:** I see how it is. The victor gets the spoils.

**Dago:** _(joining in the laughter)_ No, really. Everyone thinks you're going to marry her.

**Casteel:** Tell the truth!

**Dago:** I'm a rat if I'm not.

**Oxbellow:** You think you've fooled me? Good.

**Casteel:** This is some fool's rumor. Brittany believes I'll marry her because she has such a high opinion of herself, not because I've proposed.

**Oxbellow:** Dago is beckoning me closer. Casteel must be talking about it.

**Casteel:** She was here just now. She follows me everywhere. The other day I was down by the overlook, talking to some of our men, and here comes my little plaything. I swear, she walks right up and throws her arms around my neck like this…

**Oxbellow:** Crying out "Oh dear Casteel" or something like that. I can tell by his gestures.

**Casteel: ** She hangs on me, clinging and weeping all over me, pulling and tugging me like this _(pantomimes the actions)._ Ha ha ha!

**Oxbellow:** Now he's telling how she urged him to our bedroom. I see your nose, Casteel, but not the hounds I'm going to feed it to.

**Casteel:** I guess I should stop seeing her.

**Dago: **Look over there, here she comes.

_(Brittany enters)_

**Casteel:** She's a stinky little fish, but she hides it with perfume, of course. _(They stifle their laughter as Brittany comes closer.)_ Why do you keep following me?

**Brittany:** Devils take you! Why did you give me that handkerchief just now? Like a fool, I took it! You want me to copy the pattern for you? Like I believe you just found it in your room and don't know how it got there. This is some trophy from another woman, and you want me to copy it? Give it back to your tramp! _(She flings the handkerchief at him)_ Wherever you got it, I will not make a copy.

**Casteel:** What now, my sweet? What's wrong? What's wrong? _(Casteel hugs and kisses her)_

**Oxbellow:** Golden Throne, that's my handkerchief!

**Brittany:** If you want to come to dinner tonight, I won't mind. If you can't come tonight, come as soon as you can. _(Brittany leaves)_

**Dago:** _(laughing still)_ Follow her! Follow her!

**Casteel:** Throne, I'd better, before she starts yelling in the streets about our "love".

**Dago: ** Are you going to have dinner with her?

**Casteel:** Yeah, I probably will.

**Dago:** Well, maybe I'll see you there. I would like to talk to you some more.

**Casteel:** Please come! Will you?

**Dago:** Go after her. Don't say anything else.

_(Casteel leaves)_

**Oxbellow:** How shall I murder him, Dago?

**Dago:** Did you see how he laughed at his adultery?

**Oxbellow: ** Oh, Dago!

**Dago:** And did you notice the handkerchief?

**Oxbellow:** Was it mine?

**Dago:** Yours, I swear it. And did you notice how little he thinks of your wife? She gave it to him, and he gave it to his little slut.

**Oxbellow:** I'll take nine years to kill him! Dezdeborah is a fine woman! A beautiful woman! A sweet woman!

**Dago:** No, you must forget all that.

**Oxbellow:** You're right. Let her rot and die and be damned tonight. She shall not live. No, my heart is stone. I strike it and injure my hand. But the world has never seen a sweeter woman. She is worthy to bed the Emperor and order him about…

**Dago:** That's not the way you want to be thinking right now.

**Oxbellow:** Hang her, I'm just saying what she is. Skilled with a needle, a fine musician, and she could calm rabid hive rats with her singing. She's intelligent, witty, and clever.

**Dago:** Which only makes this worse.

**Oxbellow:** A million times worse! And she is of such noble birth!

**Dago:** She is too generous.

**Oxbellow:** Yes, that is true. What a shame this is, Dago! What a shame!

**Dago:** Well, if you're so in love with her, you can ignore her sins; let her keep cheating on you. If it doesn't bother you, then there's no problem.

**Oxbellow:** I'll hack her to bits! Cheat on me?

**Dago:** She's disgusting.

**Oxbellow:** And with my own officer!

**Dago:** Even worse.

**Oxbellow:** Find me some poison tonight, Dago. I won't confront her with this, her great beauty will only weaken my resolve. Tonight, Dago.

**Dago:** Not poison. Strangle her in her bed, the very one she polluted with her lust.

**Oxbellow:** Yes, yes! Very good. I like the justice of it.

**Dago:** As for Casteel, let me take him out for you. I'll report to you by midnight.

**Oxbellow:** Excellent. _(An alert tone sounds.)_ What is this about?

**Dago:** Maybe some news from Ventash? (_Lodo Viccar, Dezdeborah, and some attendants enter)_ It's Lodo Viccar. This must be a message from the Duke. See, your wife is with him.

**Lodo:** Emperor watch over you, good general.

**Oxbellow:** Thank you, sir.

**Lodo:** The Duke and the council of Ventash have sent word. _(He hands Oxbellow a dataslate)_

**Oxbellow:** I am at their service. _(He activates the slate and begins to read)_

**Dezdeborah:** What is this news, cousin Lodo?

**Dago:** A pleasure to see you again, sir. Welcome to Sidepress.

**Lodo:** Thank you. How is Lieutenant Casteel?

**Dago:** He's well, sir.

**Dezdeborah:** Cousin Lodo, there is a problem between him and my husband. I'm sure you can fix it.

**Oxbellow:** Are you sure about that?

**Dezdeborah:** My husband?

**Oxbellow:** _(reads)_ "Do not fail to do this, as you will –"

**Lodo:** Oxbellow wasn't talking to us, he's busy with the message. Is there a problem between Oxbellow and Casteel?

**Dezdeborah:** A serious one. I want to fix it however I can for the love I have for Casteel.

**Oxbellow:** Fire and brimstone!

**Dezdeborah:** My husband?

**Oxbellow:** Are you serious?

**Dezdeborah:** Is he angry?

**Lodo:** It may be the message. I believe the Duke has ordered him home, and has chosen Casteel to remain in Oxbellow's place.

**Dezdeborah:** Oh, I'm so glad to hear that.

**Oxbellow:** You are, are you?

**Dezdeborah:** My husband?

**Oxbellow:** I'm glad to know you've lost your mind.

**Dezdeborah:** Why do you say that, my sweet Oxbellow?

**Oxbellow:** _(slaps her)_ Daemoness!

**Dezdeborah:** I have done nothing to deserve this.

**Lodo:** My lord! No one in Ventash will believe this, even though I swear I saw it myself! This is too much. Apologize to her, she is crying.

**Oxbellow:** Daemoness! Daemoness! If Holy Terra were flooded with women's tears, each would be as sincere as a reptile's! Get out of my sight!

**Dezdeborah:** I will not offend you with my presence. _(She starts to leave)_

**Lodo:** Truly, she's an obedient lady. My lord, please call her back.

**Oxbellow:** Mistress!

**Dezdeborah:** My husband?

**Oxbellow:** What would you do with her, sir?

**Lodo:** Who? I, my lord?

**Oxbellow:** Yes, you wanted me to have her turn. Well she can turn, and turn again, and then turn some more. And she can cry and cry some more, sir. And she is obedient, just as you said. Oh yes, very obedient.

Go on with your tears – About this matter, sir-

Very convincing sorrow – I am ordered to return home –

Go away. I'll send for you soon – Sir, I will obey the command and return to Ventash-

Go on! Get out of here! _(Dezdeborah leaves, weeping)_ – Casteel shall take over the command here. And sir, please come to dinner tonight. I welcome you to Sidepress, sir. _(to himself)_ Mating like beasts and animals.

_(Oxbellow leaves)_

**Lodo:** Is this really the Goliath our council believes is so capable? Is he really the one with a cool head under pressure, who is never fazed by the unexpected?

**Dago:** He has changed a great deal.

**Lodo:** Is he sane? Could he be having some sort of breakdown?

**Dago:** He is what he is. I can't criticize what he may be. If he's not what he might be, by the Throne I wish he was.

**Lodo:** What? He struck his wife!

**Dago:** Truly, that wasn't good. I wish I was certain he won't do worse.

**Lodo: ** Is this his usual behavior? Or did the message that just arrived upset him so much that he has acted so out of character?

**Dago:** Please, no! It would not be right for me to reveal what I have seen and what I know. You can observe him and his own actions will show you what he's like, much better than I could ever say. Follow him, and see what he does.

**Lodo:** I am sad to see that I was misinformed about him.

_(They leave)_

**Part Four – The Second Bit**

_A room inside the fortress a short time later. Oxbellow and Embril enter._

**Oxbellow:** You haven't witnessed anything then?

**Embril:** No, and I haven't heard anything either, or even suspected anything.

**Oxbellow:** Yes, but you've seen them together.

**Embril:** But they never did anything wrong. And I've heard every single thing they ever said to each other.

**Oxbellow:** Really? There was never any whispering?

**Embril:** Never, my lord.

**Oxbellow:** And they've never sent you away?

**Embril:** Not once.

**Oxbellow:** Not even to fetch her fan, or gloves, a drink, or anything?

**Embril:** Never, my lord.

**Oxbellow:** Well…that's strange.

**Embril:** I swear on Holy Terra, my lord, that she is faithful to you. I'll bet my life on it. If you think she isn't, purge those thoughts! They wrongly injure your heart. If some wicked person has put these ideas in your head, the God-Emperor shall surely curse them. If she isn't faithful, pure and loyal to you, then there is no man alive who can be secure in their love, since even the purest of wives would be a corrupt liar.

**Oxbellow:** Tell her to come here. _(Embril leaves)_ She defends Dezdeborah. Of course, even a stupid woman can say what she says. That Embril is a sneaky whore, and a keeper of secrets. Yet she still kneels and prays to the God-Emperor. I've seen her do it.

_(Dezdeborah and Embril enter)_

**Dezdeborah:** You sent for me, my husband?

**Oxbellow:** Please come here, love.

**Dezdeborah:** What can I do for you?

**Oxbellow:** Let me see your eyes. Look me in the face.

**Dezdeborah:** What trickery is this?

**Oxbellow:** Embril, go about your business. Leave us "lovers" alone and shut the door. Cough or say "ahem" if someone approaches. Go about your duties. Away with you!

_(Embril leaves reluctantly)_

**Dezdeborah:** I'm begging you to tell me what is going on. I can tell you're furious, but I don't understand what you're talking about.

**Oxbellow:** Why? What are you?

**Dezdeborah:** Your wife, my lord. Your honest and faithful wife.

**Oxbellow:** Go on, swear to me that you are faithful. You damn yourself, looking like an angel so that the daemons will be afraid to come for you. You are damned twice over. Swear you are faithful.

**Dezdeborah: ** Holy Terra knows it's true.

**Oxbellow:** Holy Terra knows you're as false as the warp!

**Dezdeborah:** To whom, my lord? With who? How have I been unfaithful?

**Oxbellow:** Oh, Dezdaemon, go away! Away! Away!

**Dezdeborah:** What a horrible day! Why are you weeping? Have I caused your tears? If you suspect my father has called you back to Ventash, don't place the blame on me! If you have lost his good will, then I have lost it too.

**Oxbellow:** If Holy Terra had chosen to rain trouble upon my head, cast me down in poverty to the very sump, or bound me forever to the fighting pits, then I would have been able to find some way to persevere. But to make me into such a humiliating spectacle, well, I could endure that too. But here, where I have hidden my heart, where my love either lives or dies, the fountain from which my future springs or else dries up, it has cast me out. Or it has turned to a foul pit fit only for vermin to breed in. Let my perseverance look at that! Look at that and despair.

**Dezdeborah:** I hope my husband knows that I am faithful.

**Oxbellow:** Oh yes, as faithful as blowflies that mate again as soon as the eggs are laid. You are a weed. You look beautiful and smell so sweet that my senses ache when I am near you. I wish you were never born.

**Dezdeborah:** What sins have I committed without knowing it?

**Oxbellow:** Was this beautiful face, this magnificent skin made just to write "whore" on? What sins? What have you done? You slut, if I was to talk about what you've done, my face would burn with embarrassment. What sins? Holy Terra holds its nose at the stench and the Emperor closes his eyes. The lusty winds outside, that kiss everything they ouch, hide in the ground and refuse to hear about them. What sins? Shameless whore!

**Dezdeborah:** Throne Above, you are wrong!

**Oxbellow:** You are not a whore?

**Dezdeborah:** No, I swear I am faithful! If reserving myself for my husband only, permitting no one to touch me but him, means that I am not a whore, than I am not one.

**Oxbellow:** So, you are not a whore?

**Dezdeborah:** On the Golden Throne, I swear it.

**Oxbellow:** Is this possible?

**Dezdeborah:** Holy Terra forgive us!

**Oxbellow:** Well, then I beg your pardon. I mistakenly thought you were the whore of Ventash who married Oxbellow. You! Woman! _(Embril enters)_ Who has the opposite job of the God-Emperor and guards the gates to the warp? _(Embril looks puzzled)_ You, yes you! We are finished here. Here's payment for your services. (_he flings a few coins at Embril)_ Lock the door, and keep your mouth shut.

_(Oxbellow leaves)_

**Embril:** What has happened? What is going on in his head? How are you, madam? My lady, are you all right?

**Dezdeborah:** I am half asleep.

**Embril:** Dear lady, what is wrong with my lord?

**Dezdeborah:** With who?

**Embril:** With my lord, madam.

**Dezdeborah:** And who is your lord?

**Embril:** Your husband, my lady.

**Dezdeborah:** I have no husband. Don't talk to me Embril. I will not weep, and I cannot find any answers except those that will make me weep. Put the wedding sheets on my bed tonight, please. Don't forget. And ask your husband to come here.

**Embril:** This is a strange request. _(Embril leaves)_

**Dezdeborah:** It's right that I should be treated like this. But what have I done that he could find blame with, even the smallest thing?

_(Embril and Dago enter)_

**Dago:** What can I do for you, my lady? How is everything?

**Dezdeborah:** I don't know. Those who teach young babies do it gently, and with simple tasks. He might have treated me like that, for I am like a child when it comes to scolding.

**Dago:** Is something the matter, my lady?

**Embril:** Alas, Dago. Oxbellow has accused her of being a whore, insulted her and treated her so badly that a true heart cannot bear it.

**Dezdeborah:** Am I such a thing, Dago?

**Dago:** What thing, dear lady?

**Dezdborah:** The thing my husband said I was.

**Embril:** He called her a whore! Even a drunken beggar wouldn't call his slut such names!

**Dago:** Why did he do it?

**Dezdeborah:** I don't know. I only know that I am not one.

**Dago:** Don't cry, don't cry. Ah, what a terrible day.

**Embril:** Has she not given up noble matches, her father, her home and all her friends? Just to be called a whore? Isn't it enough to make you cry?

**Dezdeborah:** It is my wretched fate.

**Dago: ** Damn him for this! What has made him act so strangely?

**Dezdeborah:** Terra knows – I don't.

**Embril:** I'll bet some detestable villain, some rogue who wants to get on Oxbellow's good side, some cheating, lying, horrible wretch has made up this slander in order to get a promotion. I'll bet that's it.

**Dago:** Bah! That's impossible! There's no one like that.

**Dezdeborah:** If there is such a man, may the Emperor forgive him.

**Embril:** Let a hangman's noose give him forgiveness! And let warp-spawn gnaw his bones! How could he call her a whore? Who comes to see her? Where? When? How? Is there some evidence? The Goliath has been tricked by some rat, some miserable, dirty rat. God-Emperor, expose such men and give every honest hand a whip to lash the rats as they scurry naked across the entire world!

**Dago:** Inside voice, please.

**Embril:** Shame on them! It must've been just such a person that turned your mind dirty-side out and made you suspect that I'd slept with the Goliath!

**Dago:** You're acting the fool. Stop it.

**Dezdeborah:** Dago, what can I do to regain my husband's love? Good friend, go to him, for I swear by the sun in the sky that I have no idea how I lost him. I swear on my knees that I never thought or did anything to betray him. Neither my eyes, my ears, or any of my other senses have taken pleasure from anyone else. If ever, either now or in the past or in the future to come – even if he divorces me and leaves me in the gutter – I stop loving him completely, may all happiness abandon me. Unkindness may do terrible things, even end my life, but it will not affect my love. I cannot even say the word "whore". It revolts me to even try. Nothing in the entire world could make me do anything to earn that name.

**Dago:** Please calm down. It's only a passing mood. The affairs of state have upset him, and he's taking it out on you.

**Dezdeborah:** If only that were true…

**Dago:** That's all it is, I'm sure. _(An alert sounds)_ Listen, we are being summoned to dinner. The messengers from Ventash are waiting for us. Go along to dinner and don't cry. Everything will be fine. _(Dezdeborah and Embril leave. Roderick enters.)_ Well hello, Roderick. How is everything?

**Roderick:** I think you've been cheating me.

**Dago:** How am I doing that?

**Roderick:** Everyday you refuse to see me, making up excuses, Dago. And, it seems to me, you are keeping me away from Dezdeborah, rather than arranging a meeting that could further my goals. In fact, I won't take it anymore. Nor am I convinced that I should stay quiet about what you've already put me through.

**Dago:** Will you listen to me, Roderick?

**Roderick:** Throne, I've already heard too much, for what you say and what you do are two different things.

**Dago:** You accuse me unfairly.

**Roderick:** Only with the truth. I've wasted my money until I have nothing left. The jewelry I've given you to present to Dezdeborah would just about make a Holy Sister forget her vows of chastity. You claim she's received them and sent me messages giving me hope at a more intimate relationship, but nothing has actually happened!

**Dago:** Very well. Go on.

**Roderick:** "Very well?" "Go on?" I can't go on and nothing is very well! I swear it's a rotten deal, and I'm beginning to think I've been tricked.

**Dago:** Very well.

**Roderick:** I'm telling you it's not very well! I will introduce myself to Dezdeborah. If she'll return my jewels, I'll give up my plans and beg forgiveness for my attempt to seduce her. If she won't, I'll come looking for you.

**Dago:** Whatever you say.

**Roderick:** Yes, and I've said nothing but what I intend to do.

**Dago:** Well, I see now that you have courage, and from this moment forward I shall think better of you. Let me shake your hand, Roderick. You have every reason to be angry with me, but I still say I have done exactly what I said I would do with this affair.

**Roderick:** I have seen no evidence of that.

**Dago:** I admit that that's true, and your suspicions aren't unjustified. But, Roderick, if you do have the determination and bravery in you that I now believe I see, demonstrate it tonight. If you aren't enjoying Dezdeborah's body tomorrow night, then use whatever means you can dream up to kill me.

**Roderick:** Well, what is it? Is it something reasonable and possible?

**Dago:** Friend, there is a special order that has come in from Ventash making Casteel Oxbellow's replacement here.

**Roderick:** If that is true, then Oxbellow and Dezdeborah will return to Ventash.

**Dago:** Oh no. He is going uphive to visit Mauritan and bringing the beautiful Dezdeborah with him. Unless his stay here is lengthened by some unexpected event. And what could be more effective than getting Casteel out of the way?

**Roderick:** What do you mean by that, "getting Casteel out of the way?"

**Dago:** Why, by making sure he is incapable of taking over for Oxbellow. Knock out his brains.

**Roderick:** And you want me to do that?

**Dago:** Yes, if you have the guts to get what you want for yourself. He's having dinner tonight with his whore, and I'm going there to talk with him. He isn't aware of this change in his fortune. Watch for him when he leaves. I'll make sure it's between twelve and one, and you can dispatch him in any way you like. I'll stay nearby to help you, and between us, we can easily do him in. Come now, don't look so shocked. Come with me and I'll give you such a reason to kill him that you'll want to do it. It's nearly dinner time, and the dark is being wasted. Come on.

**Roderick:** I want to hear more reasons for doing this.

**Dago:** And you shall have them.

_(They depart)_

**Part Four -The Third Bit**

_Another part of the fortress, soon after dinner that evening. Oxbellow, Lodo Viccar, Dezdeborah, Embril, and some Attendants enter._

**Lodo:** I am fine here, sir. You do not need to escort me any farther.

**Oxbellow:** Permit me to do so. It does me good to walk.

**Lodo:** My lady, good night. I humbly thank you for this evening.

**Dezdeborah:** You are very welcome, good sir.

**Oxbellow:** Shall we go, good sir? Oh, Dezdeborah?

**Dezdeborah:** My husband?

**Oxbellow:** Go to bed immediately. I'll be there very soon. Send Embril away for the night. See that you do as I say.

**Dezdeborah:** I shall, my husband. _(Oxbellow, Lodo Viccar, and the attendants leave)_

**Embril:** How are things now? He seems much calmer.

**Dezdeborah:** He says he'll be right back, and has commanded that I go to bed. He also said that I should tell you to leave.

**Embril:** Tell me to leave?

**Dezdeborah:** Those were his orders. So, good Embril, get my night clothes and then I'll bid you good night. We mustn't upset him now.

**Embril:** I wish you'd never met him!

**Dezdeborah:** I don't wish that. My love makes me think so highly of him that even his harshness, his scolding, his frowns – please unzip my dress- are pleasing to me.

**Embril:** I put on the sheets you requested.

**Dezdeborah:** It's all the same. Throne, how foolish our thoughts are! If I should die before you do, please have me wrapped in these very sheets.

**Embril:** Don't say such things!

**Dezdeborah:** My mother had a maid named Bridgette. She was in love, but he was unfaithful and deserted her. She knew this song called "Willow". It's an old song, but it described her fate, and she died singing it. I can't get that song out of my head tonight. I can barely keep myself from hanging my head and singing the song like poor Bridgette. Please, go now.

**Embril:** Shall I bring you your nightgown?

**Dezdeborah:** No, just help me undress here. This Lodo Viccar is a fine man.

**Embril:** Yes, he's very handsome.

**Dezdeborah:** He speaks well.

**Embril:** I know a lady in Ventash who would have walked barefoot from the Spire to the Sump for a kiss from him.

**Dezdeborah:** (singing)

"The poor soul sat sighing by a stygaphore tree

Sing all a green willow

Her hand on her chest, her head on her knee;

Sing willow, willow, willow.

The swift streams flow by her and echo her moans.

Sing willow, willow, willow.

Her salty tears fell and softened the stones;

Sing willow" – Here, put these away-

"willow, willow" –Please go quickly. He'll be here soon.

"Sing all a green willow must be my circlet;

Let no one accuse him, his contempt I accept" –

No…that's not the next line. Listen. Who's knocking?

**Embril: ** It's just the air vents.

**Dezdeborah: **(singing)

"I called my love untrue but what did he say?

Sing willow, willow, willow.

'If I chase more women, you'll sleep with more men.'"-

Go on now. Good night. My eyes are itching. Isn't that a sign of impending sorrow?

**Embril:** It doesn't mean anything.

**Dezdeborah:** I've heard that it does. Oh these men, these men! Tell me, Embril, do you believe that there are women who are unfaithful to their husbands?

**Embril:** There are some who are like that, no doubt.

**Dezdeborah:** Would you do such a thing for the whole world?

**Embril:** Why? Wouldn't you?

**Dezdeborah:** No! I swear by the sun in the sky!

**Embril:** I wouldn't do it by sunlight either, but I may in the dark.

**Dezdeborah:** Would you do such a thing for the whole world?

**Embril:** The world is a huge thing. It would be worth it for such a small sin.

**Dezdeborah:** I don't think that I would.

**Embril**: I think I would, and then undo the damage afterwards. I wouldn't do it for anything like a cheap little ring, or new clothes, fancy underwear, or for any mere trifle. But the whole world? Emperor Above, who wouldn't cheat on her husband in order to make him a king? I'd risk almost anything for it.

**Dezdeborah:** I'd be cursed before I would do such a thing, even for the whole world.

**Embril:** Why? This crime is only a crime on this world. If you owned the world on which it's a crime, then you could change things so that it's no longer a crime.

**Dezdeborah:** I don't think such women really exist.

**Embril:** Oh, there are dozens. And just as many more who would take the place of those who had been unfaithful for the world. But I think it's their husband's fault if they stray. They're probably too busy chasing other women to keep their wives satisfied. Or else they get angry because they're jealous over nothing. Or they hit us and mistreat us out of spite. Wives have every right to resent these things, and even though we make excuses for them, we can still have our revenge. Let the husbands see that their wives have the same physical senses that they do; we see, and smell, and are able to taste both the sweet and sour of life just like they can. Why do they leave us for other women? For sport? I think that's it. Does lust cause it? I think it does. Is it weakness that makes them yield to it? Of course it is! And don't wives have the same desires, the same enjoyment of pleasure, they same weaknesses that their husbands have? Then let them treat us well, or they should know the wrongs we do are because we've learned our lessons from their wrongs against us!

**Dezdeborah:** Good night, good night. Emperor protect me from learning anything from bad behavior except how to avoid it.

_(They leave)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Five – The First Bit**

_At about the same time, in a street outside the fortress. Dago and Roderick enter._

**Dago:** Here, hide behind this vendor's stall. He'll be along soon. Take out your blade, and stab him. Hurry! Hurry! Don't worry, I'll be right beside you. This will either get us everything we want, or it'll finish us, so we must strike true.

**Roderick:** Stay close, in case I fail to finish him.

**Dago:** I'm here. Be brave, and hold your place. _(He slowly moves back.)_

**Roderick:** I'm not sure of this, although he has given me good reasons. Killing Casteel makes one less man to compete for Dezdeborah's affection. I'll do the deed…he dies.

**Dago:** I've picked at this little pimple until he's ready to burst, and now he's angry. It doesn't matter if he kills Casteel, or Casteel kills him, I'll still come out on top. Of course, if Roderick survives, he'll demand I repay the money and jewels I tricked him into giving me as gifts for Dezdeborah. I can't have that. If Casteel survives, his conduct is so impeccable that I always look bad in comparison. And that Goliath may reveal my lies to him –that's a very risky situation for me. No, Casteel must die. I hear him coming this way.

_(Casteel enters)_

**Roderick: ** Here he comes…I recognize his walk. Die, you villain! _(He tries to stab Casteel)_

**Casteel:** That thrust would certainly have wounded me if it wasn't for my armored coat. Let's see how well your coat is armored! _(He draws his blade and stabs Roderick.)_

**Roderick:** Argh! I'm going to die!

_(Dago slashes Casteel's leg from behind and flees)_

**Casteel: ** I'm maimed for life! Help! Help! Murder! _(He falls to the ground)_

_(Oxbellow enters a short way off)_

**Oxbellow:** Ah! That's Casteel's voice. Dago has done as he said he would.

**Roderick:** I am such a criminal.

**Oxbellow:** Yes, that's very true.

**Casteel:** Help! Bring light! Find a medicae!

**Oxbellow:** There he is. Excellent, Dago. You are a good man who feels the wrongs to his friends so deeply. I shall learn from your example. Dezdeborah, you whore. Your lover lies dying, and your damnation is coming for you. I'm coming, you slut. I purge your irresistible charms, your lovely eyes, out of my heart. Your lust-tainted bed will soon be soaked with lust's blood.

_(Oxbellow leaves as Lodo Viccar and Tan Bantio enter)_

**Casteel:** Help! Is there no night watch? Murder! Murder!

**Tan:** Something's going on. That voice sounds very bad.

**Casteel:** Help! Please help!

**Lodo:** Listen!

**Roderic**k: Oh, I'm such a foolish villain.

**Lodo:** I hear two or three crying out. It's dark here, and these people may not really be in trouble. We should find some reinforcements.

**Roderick:** Is no one there? Ahh… I'm going to bleed to death…

_(Dago enters from the far end of the street, bearing a lantern)_

**Lodo:** Listen!

**Tan:** Here comes someone, half-dressed and armed.

**Dago:** Who's there? Who's yelling "murder"?

**Lodo:** We don't know.

**Dago:** You didn't hear a cry?

**Casteel:** Here! Over here! God-Emperor, help me!

**Dago:** What's going on?

**Tan:** That's Oxbellow's sargent, I think.

**Lodo:** Yes, it is. He's a brave man to venture out here like this.

**Dago:** Who's crying for help out here?

**Casteel:** Dago? I've been stabbed, ambushed by thugs! Help me!

**Dago: ** Lieutenant? Who has done this to you?

**Casteel:** I think that's one of them over there. I wounded him, and he couldn't run away.

**Dago:** You foul wretch! You two over there! Come here and help us!

**Roderick: ** Help me!

**Casteel:** He's one of them.

**Dago:** You murderous scum! _(He stabs Roderick)_

**Roderick:** Curse you, Dago! You complete bastard.

**Dago:** Killing men in the dark? Where is the rest of your band of thieves? How quiet this town is! Murder! Murder! What about you two? Are you friends or foes?

**Lodo:** See for yourself.

**Dago:** Sir Lodo Viccar?

**Lodo:** Yes, I am.

**Dago:** Forgive me, sir. Casteel here was wounded by rogues in the dark.

**Tan:** Casteel?

**Dago:** _(Dago hands the lantern to Tan and goes to help Casteel)_ Are you hurt bad, my friend?

**Casteel:** I think my leg has been cut in two.

**Dago:** Throne Above! Bring the light over here, gentleman. I'll bind the wound with my shirt.

_(Brittany enters)_

**Brittany:** What's going on? Who's yelling out here?

**Dago:** Who's yelling?

**Brittany:** Oh! My dear Casteel! My sweet Casteel! _(weeping)_ Casteel! Casteel! Casteel!

**Dago:** You whore! Casteel, do you know who attacked you?

**Casteel:** No.

**Tan:** I'm sorry to see you wounded. We were on our way to find you.

**Dago:** Give me a garter, woman. _(He binds the wound)_ There. Now if we only had a stretcher…

**Brittany:** He has fainted! Casteel! Casteel! Casteel!

**Dago:** Good sirs, I suspect this prostitute to be involved in Casteel's attack. Hold on, good Casteel. Come, come. Lend me the lantern. Do we know who this other man is? What? This is my friend Roderick! No…yes…I'm certain. Throne above, Roderick!

**Tan:** What? Roderick? A man from Ventash?

**Dago:** Yes, it's him. Do you know him?

**Tan:** Know him? Yes.

**Dago:** Sir Tan Bantio? I must beg your pardon. This bloody attack has caused me to forget my manners!

**Tan:** I am glad to meet you.

**Dago:** Casteel, are you all right? A stretcher! Bring a stretcher!

**Tan:** Roderick.!

**Dago:** Yes, that's him. _(A sedan chair is brought in)_ Very good, here's a chair we can use to carry Casteel. You men, bring him carefully to the fortress. I'll alert the general's medicae. _(To Brittany)_ You, woman, you're wasting your breath. You awake, Casteel? The man who is dead was my good friend from Ventash. What quarrel did you have with him?

**Casteel:** None at all. I have no idea who he even is.

**Dago:** _(To Brittany)_ Why are you so pale? _(To the men who brought the chair)_ Quickly now, get him into the fortress. _(Casteel and Roderick are carried away)_ Stay a second, councilmen. Why are you so pale, woman? See the fear in her eyes? Stare away, we'll interrogate you soon enough. Look at her. Do you see, councilmen? The guilt is written on her face, despite her lack of words.

_(Embril enters)_

**Embril:** What is going on? What is the matter, my husband?

**Dago**: Roderick and some others who have fled ambushed Casteel here in the darkness. Casteel is dying, and Roderick is dead.

**Embril:** Oh no! They were such good men! Poor Casteel!

**Dago:** This is the reward for going whoring. Embril, please go to the fortress and find out where Casteel had dinner tonight. _(To Brittany)_ What, does that scare you?

**Brittany:** He had dinner with me, but I'm not trembling because of that.

**Dago:** Oh, he did, did he? Then you shall come with me.

**Embril:** Shame on you, you whore.

**Brittany:** I am not a whore! I'm as good as any of you who are attacking me!

**Embril:** As good as me? I think not!

**Dago: ** Councilmen, let's go check on Casteel. Come along, woman, you can tell us some more lies. Embril, let Oxbellow and Dezdeborah know what has happened. _(To himself)_ This night will either make me, or destroy me.

_(They all leave)_

**Part Five -The Second Bit**

_Oxbellow's quarters in the fortress. Dezdeborah is asleep in bed, with a single lamp softly lighting the room. Oxbellow enters, carrying a lantern, and locks the door behind him._

**Oxbellow:** It is the cause, it is the cause. I cannot even speak of it to the stars above. It is the cause. But I will not shed her blood or mar her skin, so soft and perfect. Still, she must die or she will betray more men. Turn out this light, and then turn out her light. If I turn you off, glowing lamp, I can relight you if I change my mind. But if I put out your light, false beauty, I do not know where the spark is that can rekindle your light. Once I have picked your blossom, there's no way to bring it back to life, it will wither and die. One sniff while you are still in bloom. _(He kisses her)_ Such sweet breath, it almost persuades me to stay my hand. One more kiss…just one more. _(He kisses her again)_ Be just like this when you are gone, and I'll kill you and love you forever. One final kiss. (_He kisses her again)_ Nothing this sweet should be so deadly. I weep, but I will not reconsider. My love hurts out of love. She's waking up.

**Dezdeborah:** Who's there? Oxbellow?

**Oxbellow:** Yes, Dezdeborah.

**Dezdeborah:** Are you coming to bed, my husband?

**Oxbellow:** Have you prayed to the God-Emperor tonight, Dezdeborah?

**Dezdeborah:** Of course, my husband.

**Oxbellow:** If you have forgotten to confess any sins, ask for forgiveness immediately.

**Dezdeborah:** What do you mean by that?

**Oxbellow:** I said do it, and quickly. I will wait. I will not kill you unconfessed. God-Emperor forbid! I will not kill your soul.

**Dezdeborah:** You talk about killing?

**Oxbellow:** I do.

**Dezdeborah:** Emperor have mercy on me!

**Oxbellow:** I hope he will, with all my heart.

**Dezdeborah:** If you hope that, then don't kill me.

**Oxbellow:** Ha!

**Dezdeborah:** Still I fear you. I know how deadly you are when your eyes look like that. I don't know why I am afraid since I have no guilt, but I am still afraid.

**Oxbellow:** Think about your sins!

**Dezdeborah:** Only the love I have for you!

**Oxbellow:** Yes, and for that you must die.

**Dezdeborah:** That's not right, killing out of love! Why do you chew on your lip like that? What makes you shake like that? These are evil signs, and still I hope, I hope they aren't aimed at me.

**Oxbellow:** Stop it! Shut up!

**Dezdeborah:** I will. What's the matter?

**Oxbellow:** You gave my mother's handkerchief to Casteel.

**Dezdeborah:** Never! I swear it on my life and soul! Summon Casteel and ask him!

**Oxbellow:** You should not tell lies while lying on your death-bed.

**Dezdeborah:** Yes, but I'm not there yet.

**Oxbellow:** You will be, very soon. So fully confess your sins, for denying your wrongs, even with an oath, will not change my mind about your guilt. You are going to die.

**Dezdeborah:** Then may the Emperor have mercy on me!

**Oxbellow:** I agree.

**Dezdeborah:** And may you have mercy too! I've never been unfaithful! I have never loved Casteel beyond mere friendship. I've never given him any token of love!

**Oxbellow:** Throne Above, I saw the handkerchief in his hand! Lying woman, you've turned my heart to stone, and what should have been a sacrifice is now murder! I saw the handkerchief!

**Dezdeborah:** Then he found it somewhere! I never gave it to him! Summon him! He'll tell you the truth!

**Oxbellow:** Casteel has confessed.

**Dezdeborah:** I don't understand, my lord?

**Oxbellow:** That he has used you.

**Dezdeborah:** How? In adultery?

**Oxbellow:** Yes.

**Dezdeborah:** He will never say that.

**Oxbellow:** You're right. He never will. Dago has seen to that.

**Dezdeborah:** My fear makes me think you are saying that he is dead.

**Oxbellow:** If every hair on his head had been a life, my revenge would have shaved him bald.

**Dezdeborah:** No! He was betrayed and now I am about to die!

**Oxbellow:** Quiet you whore! Do you cry for him to my face?

**Dezdeborah: ** Banish me, my husband, but don't kill me!

**Oxbellow:** Let go of me, you whore!

**Dezdeborah:** Then kill me tomorrow! Let me live tonight!

**Oxbellow:** If you resist…

**Dezdeborah:** Half an hour more!

**Oxbellow:** Since nothing is left between us, there's no reason to wait.

**Dezdeborah:** Just one more prayer!

**Oxbellow:** It's too late for that. _(He strangles her)_

**Dezdeborah:** Oh Lord, Lord, Lord!

**Embril:** _(outside the door)_ My lord! My lord! Oh, my lord!

**Oxbellow:** What is this sound? Not dead? Still clinging to life? I may be harsh, but I am merciful. I don't want you to linger in pain. _(He strangles her again)_ There.

**Embril:** My lord! My lord!

**Oxbellow:** Who's there?

**Embril:** My lord, I need to talk to you!

**Oxbellow:** Yes…It's Embril. I'll be there in a minute! Dezdeborah is dead. Embril is probably here to tell me about Casteel's death. There was quite a commotion earlier. So, not moving? She's silent as the grave. Should I let Embril in? I think Dezdeborah is moving. No, she's not. What should I do? If she comes in, she'll surely try to talk to my wife. Oh…my wife. My wife? What wife? I have no wife. I can't stand this! This is horrible! Shouldn't the very hive quake because of this?

**Embril:** Please open the door! I need to speak to you! My lord!

**Oxbellow:** I had forgotten about her. Come in, Embril. Oh, wait a moment. I must close the bed curtains. Where are you, Embril? _(He unlocks the door)_ What's wrong with you now?

**Embril:** Oh my lord! Murders have been committed outside the fortress!

**Oxbellow:** What? Just now?

**Embril:** Right now, my lord.

**Oxbellow:** There must be something in the air making men go mad.

**Embril:** My lord, Casteel has slain a man from Ventash named Roderick.

**Oxbellow:** Roderick has been killed? Is Casteel dead as well?

**Embril:** No, Casteel is still alive.

**Oxbellow:** Casteel's not dead? This hasn't gone right, my revenge is not complete.

**Dezdeborah:** Wrongly, wrongly murdered!

**Embril:** What was that cry?

**Oxbellow:** Huh? What?

**Embril:** Oh my Emperor! That was Dezdeborah's voice! Help! Help! Somebody help! Oh lady, speak to me! Dezdeborah, sweet lady, say something!

**Dezdeborah:** I die a guiltless death…

**Embril:** Who has done this to you?

**Dezdeborah:** Nobody. I did it myself. Farewell. Greet my kind husband for me. Farewell. _(She dies)_

**Oxbellow:** Why, how can she be murdered?

**Embril:** I don't know!

**Oxbellow:** You heard her say I didn't do it.

**Embril:** She did say that. I must report the truth.

**Oxbellow:** No, she'll burn in the warp for her lies. I am the one who killed her.

**Embril:** Then she's even more a saint, and you a darker daemon!

**Oxbellow:** She gave in to lust. She was a whore.

**Embril:** That's a lie, and you're a daemon!

**Oxbellow:** She was as changeable as sheets.

**Embril:** How dare you say she was false! She never cheated on you!

**Oxbellow:** Casteel banged her. Ask your husband about it. I would be condemned to the deepest pits if I weren't justified in taking this course of action. Your husband knows the truth.

**Embril:** My husband?

**Oxbellow:** Your husband.

**Embril:** He knew she was unfaithful in her marriage?

**Oxbellow:** With Casteel, yes. If she'd been faithful, I wouldn't have traded her for the Emperor Awakening itself.

**Embril:** My husband?

**Oxbellow:** Yes, he told me about her first. He's an honest man, who hates the slime that sticks to dirty deeds.

**Embril:** My husband?

**Oxbellow:** Why do you keep repeating that? I said your husband!

**Embril:** Oh Dezdeborah! Liars make a mockery of love! My husband told you she was unfaithful?

**Oxbellow:** Yes, woman! I said it was your husband! Don't you understand? My friend, your husband, good, honest Dago.

**Embril:** If he said this, may his soul rot in the warp for an atom a day! He's lying through his teeth! Dezdeborah loved her revolting marriage!

**Oxbellow:** What?!?

**Embril:** Do your worst! This deed of yours is no more worthy of blessings than you were worthy of her!

**Oxbellow:** You'd better shut your mouth.

**Embril:** You haven't got enough power to hurt me more than I can take! You fool! Idiot! You're dumb as dirt! You have done something – (Oxbellow draws his blade) I couldn't care less about your blade, I'll tell what you've done, even if you slay me twenty times! Help! Help! The Goliath has slain my mistress! Murder! Murder!

_(Mortan, Tan Bratio, Dago, and others enter)_

**Mortan:** What's the matter? What is it, captain?

**Embril:** Oh, you're here Dago? You've done well, having men say you've driven them to murder.

**Tan:** What is the matter?

**Embril:** Prove this villain to be lying, if you're a man. Oxbellow says it was you that told him his wife was cheating. I know you couldn't have. You aren't that foul. Tell us, for my heart is breaking.

**Dago:** I told him what I thought, and he himself found it to be believable and true.

**Embril:** But did you ever tell him she was having an affair?

**Dago:** I did.

**Embril:** You told him a lie! A vicious, horrible lie! By the Throne, a lie, a wicked lie! She cheated on him with Casteel? Did you say it was with Casteel?

**Dago:** With Casteel, woman! Now be quiet!

**Embril:** I won't be quiet! My mistress lies here, murdered in her own bed –

**All:** Throne no!

**Embril:** And your lies have caused this murder!

**Oxbellow:** Don't stare, my lords. It's all true.

**Tan:** A strange truth.

**Mortan:** What a horrendous thing to do!

**Embril:** Villainy! When I think about it, I think, I smell it. Oh, villainy! I thought it then – I'll kill myself for grief –oh villainy!

**Dago:** Are you mad? I order you to go home.

**Embril:** My lords, let me speak. I'm supposed to obey my husband, but not in this! Perhaps, Dago, I will never go home.

**Oxbellow:** Nooooo! Oh no!

**Embril:** Oh yes! Lie down and weep! You've murdered the sweetest, most innocent woman that ever lived!

**Oxbellow:** She was foul! I barely know you, uncle. Here is your niece, who I have killed with my own hands. I know this looks bad.

**Tan:** Poor Dezdeborah! I'm glad your father is dead! Your marriage killed him, causing such grief it cut his life in two. If he were alive now, the sight of this would drive him mad enough to renounce his morals and live a life of sin.

**Oxbellow:** It's shameful, but Dago knows that Dezdeborah and Casteel have committed adultery together a thousand times. Casteel confessed it, and she gave him a token of her love. The very love token which I had given to her! I saw it in his hand! A handkerchief, an antique memento that my father had given to my mother.

**Embril:** Emperor! Heavenly Emperor!

**Dago:** Damn it, be quiet!

**Embril:** It must come out! Be quiet? No, I will speak freely! Let the heavens and men and daemons, let them all try to shame me into silence! I'll still speak out!

**Dago:** If you're smart, you'll go home now.

**Embril:** I will not! _(Dago draws his blade and moves to stab Embril)_

**Tan:** What? You draw your blade on your woman?

**Embril:** You stupid meathead! I found that lost handkerchief and gave it to my husband. He had desperately – too desperately for such a worthless thing- begged me to steal it for him.

**Dago:** Betraying whore!

**Embril:** You thought she gave it to Casteel? No, I gave it to my husband!

**Dago:** Bitch! You lie!

**Embril:** Throne Above, I do not! I do not, my lords! Murderous fool! How did such an idiot get such a good wife?

**Oxbellow:** Is there a bolt from the Golden Throne to strike you down? You complete bastard!

(_Oxbellow draws his blade and charges Dago. Mortan intervenes and disarms Oxbellow. While everyone is watching, Dago stabs Embril)_

**Tan:** The woman is down! He has stabbed his own wife!

**Embril:** Oh, oh! Please lay me next to my mistress.

_(Dago flees)_

**Tan:** He's gone, and this is a fatal wound on his wife.

**Mortan:** He's the foulest of villains. Guard, take this blade which I removed from the Goliath. Stand outside and watch this door. Don't let Oxbellow leave, kill him if you have to. I'll go after the villain, he's nothing but damn scum.

_(Everyone leaves except for Oxbellow and the dying Embril)_

**Oxbellow:** I am no soldier either. The most pitiful fighter in the room took my blade. But why should my reputation survive when I have nothing left? Let it all go away.

**Embril**: Was your song a portent, my lady? Can you hear me? I'll sing our death-song, "Willow…Willow…willow". Goliath, she was faithful. She loved you, brutish Goliath. I'm telling you the truth. I swear it with my dying breath. So sad, I die. _(Embril dies)_

**Oxbellow:** I have another weapon in this room. An specially forged sword, its blade tempered in glacial waters. Ah, here it is. Uncle, I must come out.

**Tan:** Don't try it. You have no weapon, and I'll run you through.

**Oxbellow:** Then you come in and speak to me, or I will come out there and attack you.

_(Tan enters)_

**Tan:** What is the matter?

**Oxbellow:** Look, I do have a weapon. No soldier has ever born a better blade. There was a day that I took this sword and cut my way through twenty times the resistance you could offer. But it's a pointless boast. Who controls his own fate? It's not possible now. Don't be afraid, even though I'm armed. My time ends here. This is the final stop of my life's journey. Don't back away. You have no reason to fear. Attack me with a twig and I'll give up. Where would I go now? _(To Dezdeborah)_ How do you look now? You're as white as your nightgown. When we meet before the Golden Throne, that expression upon your face will cast me to the warp, where daemons will devour my soul. Are you cold my lady? Just like your chastity. Oh cursed slave! Daemons from the warp, chase me from my beautiful lady! Lash me with whips and burn me with sulfur! Drown me in seas of burning promethium! Oh Dezdeborah! Dead Dezdeborah! Dead! No!

(_Lodo Viccar, Mortan, and Casteel in a wheelchair enter along with Dago who is being guarded by members of the Night Watch)._

**Lodo:** Where is this rash and foolish man?

**Oxbellow:** I, who was once called Oxbellow, am here.

**Lodo:** Where is the snake Dago? Bring the villain forward.

**Oxbellow:** I see Dago's feet. I guess the stories of daemons' feet being cloven hooves are wrong. If you truly are a daemon, I can't kill you. _(He rushes forward and stabs Dago)_

**Lodo:** Guards, get that sword away from him!

**Dago:** I may be bleeding, but this scratch won't kill me.

**Oxbellow:** I have no problem with that. I want you to live. I feel like it is better to be dead.

**Lodo:** Oxbellow, you were once so good. How did you fall into such a foul trap? What can I say to you?

**Oxbellow:** Anything you like. Call me an honorable murderer if you want, for I did nothing out of hatred, only with honorable motives.

**Lodo:** This bastard has partially confessed already. Did you and Dago plot Casteel's murder?

**Oxbellow:** Yes.

**Casteel:** My captain! I never gave you any reason to kill me.

**Oxbellow:** I believe you, and ask your forgiveness. Will you please ask this daemon why he has corrupted my body and soul?

**Dago:** Demand nothing from me. You know what you know. I will never speak words again.

**Lodo:** Not even to pray?

**Tan:** Torture will open your lips.

**Oxbellow:** Well, you will do what is best.

**Lodo:** Sir, let me explain things that have happened which you are no doubt unaware of. Here is a letter found in the pocket of the dead Roderick, and here is another letter. One letter instructs Roderick to kill Casteel.

**Oxbellow:** You bastard!

**Casteel:** Most foul and barbaric!

**Lodo:** The other letter is filled with complaints. It was also found in Roderick's pocket. It seems that Roderick meant to send it to Dago, but Dago must've found him and eased his concerns before he sent it.

**Oxbellow:** You faithless wretch! Casteel, how did you get my wife's handkerchief?

**Casteel:** I found it in my chamber. Dago himself confessed that he had dropped it there to further his plans.

**Oxbellow:** I am such a fool! Fool! Fool!

**Casteel:** In Roderick's letter, he blames Dago for forcing him to attack me while I was on guard duty, which resulted in my demotion. Just now, Roderick –although we thought he had been dead for some time – said that Dago put him up to ambushing me tonight, and then Dago stabbed him to keep him quiet.

**Lodo:** Oxbellow, you must leave this room and come with us. Your authority and rank are stripped away, and Casteel will take command of your forces here in Sidepress. As for this bastard Dago, if there's a torture we can devise that will cause great torment for a very long time, he shall have it. Dago, you shall be held prisoner until the government of Ventash has been informed of the crimes you have committed. Guards, take them away.

**Oxbellow:** Wait. Let me speak before you go. I have long served Ventash, as you know. Forget that. I beg you, when you report these events to the council, speak of me exactly as I am. Don't leave out anything or add anything out of spite. You will have to report on someone who was not just in love, but who loved too much. Someone not prone to jealousy, but who, after being provoked, became extremely distressed, someone who like an ignorant barbarian held in his hand a gem worth more than his whole House and tossed it aside. Write all this down, and include also that once, in Aleport, when a vicious turbaned Nomad battered a man of Ventash he had captured, I grasped the scum by the throat and killed him…thus. _(He pulls out a concealed blade and kills himself)_

**Lodo:** By the Throne!

**Tan:** There will be no trial or punishment for his deeds.

**Oxbellow:** I kissed you before I killed you. Now I have killed myself, so as I die I kiss you again. _(He collapses on the bed and dies)_

**Casteel:** I was afraid of something like this, but I thought he was unarmed.

**Lodo:** Now, foul wretch, more deadly than anguish, hunger or poison! Look at the tragedy laid out on this bed! This is all your doing! This vision is like a poison in my eyes. Guards, draw the curtain and hide it from view. Tan, guard these rooms and take possession of the Goliath's belongings. You are the heir. Mortan, you must decide the punishment of the villain Dago. The time, the place and the method of punishment. Make sure he suffers. I must return to Ventash and report this tragedy to the Duke and the council.

_(Those still living exit)_

**END**


End file.
